Botan, la niñera
by Ruedi
Summary: Hola! En este fic ocurrira algo al príncipe Koenma, por lo cual Botan tendra que encarse de su ciudado con la ayuda de su amigo Kurama, ¿como seguira esto? Averiguenlo, queridos lectores Kurama&Botan Terminado GRACIAS A TODOS
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, me presento, soy Botan , y hace tan sólo unos meses que me convertí en fan de Yu Yu Hakusho, éso no quiere decir que nunca lo haya visto, sólo que no me había hecho fan, en especial de Kurama. Este es mi primer fic de la serie, y espero que sea de su agrado. Trataré de que sea una comedia, mezclada con demás géneros. Les pido mil disculpas si cometo algún error en el fic, ya que, como dije con anterioridad, no hace mucho empecé a ser de la serie. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Mukuro-chan por haberme hecho fan de la serie y por haberme aportado ideas para crear el fic Arigatou! Bueno, basta de cháchara y comencemos... Si piensan que en un Koenma/Botan... están equivocados nn je je

**Nota: los persoanjes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 1

Aquél día no había pasado nada extraordinario, el trabajo había sido el mismo y, como de costumbre, siempre sonriendo, a pesar de las dificultades que su trabajo le daba.

La noche ya había llegado y se encontraba paseando por el cielo, en el ningekai, mirando las estrellas y suspirando con una sonrisa, cracterística de ella.

-¡¡¡BOTAAAN!

El grito hizo vasi caer a la chica de cabello azul claro. Se acomodó en remo y miró quién había gritado. Para su sorpresa era Ogri. Botan abrió la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero el ogro azul la tomó por lo hombros y comenzó a zarandearla violentamente.

-¡¡¡ES HORRIBLEE! -decía sin dejar de zarandearla.

Botan, enojada, le dio un empujón a Ogri, mandándolo a volar cinco metros. Se fue de allí, resignada y ofendida.

-¡Oye, es importante! -gritaba Ogri-. ¡El rey Enma te encarga una misión muy importnate, tienes que ir a verlo! -logró escuchar.

Así que la chica de kimono rosa fue a toda velocidad hasta el Reikai a encontrarse con el rey Enma. Debía ser muy importante para llamarla en persona.

Entró al palacio, donde un montón de demonios trabajaban como locos, llendo de aquí para allá. Botan pasó entre todos y fue hasta la oficina del príncipe Koenma, donde suposo que el rey Enma estaría allí.

-Permiso... -dijo Botan abriendo la puerta. Apenas lo hizo, se tapó los oídos: un lloriqueo mezclado con gritos retumbaban por toda la habitación. Botan quedó boquiabierta por lo que vio: estaba el rey Enma con Koenma (versión niño) en sus brazos tratando de... ¿consolarlo? Ô.o

-o.o' Perdone... Yo... -empezó Botan con una gran gota en su cabeza-. Ogri me dijo que...

-¡¡Gracias a Dios! -dijo el rey Enma, tratando de hacerse oír con los gritos del pequño Koenma. La chica de cabellera azul lo miraba muy confundida. En aquél momento apareció Ogri-. Ten -le entregó a su hijo-. Ven afuera, Botan -y así, él y la muchacha de kimono rosa salieron fuera de allí.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, señor Enma? -preguntó ella, tratando de no ser "fastidiosa". El rey suspiró.

-Pues mira... -empezó-. Luego de que ésta misma mañana Koenma te diera la lista de las personas que tenías que buscar, empezó a actuar de una manera muy poco inusual en él, como un niño de verdad, casi un bebé diría yo. Al principio pensé que era una broma, cosa que también me extrañó de él, pero me di cuenta de que... Creo que, bajo mis propias narices le han quitado la memoria... -dijo en tono de tristeza y enfado a la vez. Botan quedó sin habla, no sabía qué decir-. Por eso... Hoy hemos tenido muchos problemas. Como sé que tú tienes cierta confianza con mi hijo, más que las demás guías, creo que podrías encargarte de cuidarlo por un tiempo...

-Sí... ¡¿Qué cosa! -dijo ella no dando crédito a lo que decía-. ¡Pero...! ¿No cree que una desición muy apresurada, señor Enma? ¿No debería... depositar su confianza a alguien más responsable? -hasta ella misma se autocriticaba. (Me recuerda a mi, tengo un autoestima tan bajo que es profundo xD)

-No. Tú eres la indicada para ésta misión -dijo el rey Enma-. Lo cuidarás en el Ningekai, sin levantar sospechas, hasta que podamos encontrar a la persona que le haya quitado la memoria -Botan abrió la boca para decir algo-. No admito oposición, Botan -así que la chica tuvo que callarse la boca. El rey le entregó un papel con algo escrito-. Allí es en donde lo cuidarás. Vamos -Botan seguió al rey Enma hasta la oficina de su hijo.

Entraron y vieron que Ogri trataba de calmar al niño por todos los medios posibles, sin éxito. Enma tomó a su hijo, le acarició la cabeza (0,0 ¿desde cuándo Enma es cariñoso con su hijo?) y se lo dio a Botan. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el ningekai, vestida con una camisa celeste y un pantalón blanco. Tenía al bebé Koenma en su brazo izquierdo y el papel con la dirección donde tenía que cuidarlo en la otra. Sobre sus hombros colgaba una bolsa grande con todas cosas para bebé.

Botan se sentía perdida y sola. ¿Tan rápido había pasado todo? En un momento estaba en el mismo ningekai mirando el cielo de la noche y al momento siguiente en el ningekai de pleno día y con su jefe en brazos.

Miró el papel que decía: _calle Tokugawa 3600_. (Qué original lo mio uu'). Calle Tokugawa... ¿Dónde estaba ésa calle? La muchacha de ojos rosados miró la calle en la que estaba, no era Tokugawa. No le quedaba más opción que preguntarle a alguien. En ése instante se acercaba un hombre de, lo que parecía, negocios con un portafolios en una mano.

-Disculpe... -comenzó Botan, pero el hombre ni la miró-. ¡Qué maleducado! -miró a Koenma que dormía en su brazo izquierdo... parecía tan inocente... Nada que ver que el Koenma que ella conocía.

Volvió a mirar al frente para ver si se acercaba más gente, por fortuna sí. Así que trató de preguntarle a alguien sobre la calle que deseaba encontrar. Algunos no sabían, otros no le dijeron nada y otros ni siquiera se inmutaron por la presencia de la chica.

Botan resopló con fastidio al ver que no podía encontrar la calle. Caminó derecho y en cada esquina deseaba leer "Tokugawa", mas sin embargo, después de una hora y media de ir y venir sin resultado, no encontró la calle. Rendida, se dejó caer en el suelo por el cansancio. ¿Por qué ésas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella, se decía una y otra vez a sí misma.

Abrió los ojos y no distinguió más que casas corrientes. Parecía que había llegado a un barrio tranquilo, pues no había circulado ningún coche ni había visto a gente por ninguna parte. Miró de nuevo a Koenma, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente acurrucado sobre ella.

-Ojalá puedan encontrar la memoria del señor Koenma... -dijo para sí mirando el cielo. Se sentía cansada, hambrienta y con dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso podría pasar algo peor?

Se incorporó con dificultad y miró en ambas direcciones por donde estaba. Avanzó derecho para encontrar la calle y la casa o el departamento que le habían proporcionado. Para cuado volvió a caer rendida el suelo, oyó una voz conocida que le decía:

-¿Botan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica abrió sus ojos pesados y se encontró con la cara de su amigo Kurama, versión Shuichi Minamino, claro está. Al verlo se sintió feliz, él podría ayudarla.

-¡¡Kurama! -dijo saltando en sus brazos con cierta dificultad, pues tenía a Koenma en su brazo izquierdo. Kurama se sentía algo abochornado por la súbita reacción de su amiga y por encontrarla en plena calle ningen con Koenma en brazos-. ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte Botan -dijo con una sonrisa. La chica peliazul se soltó de Kurama-. ¿Podría saber qué haces aquí y con Koenma en brazos?

-Si me ayudas a encontrar la calle Tokugawa, te lo contaré en el camino -contestó ella, mas pidiéndoselo que diciéndole una condición.

-De acuerdo. No estamos tan lejos de ésa calle... -y así se pusieron a caminar mientras Botan le comentaba a Kurama sobre lo ocurrido en el Reikai que todo el mundo debe ser.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la calle indicada pues, para sorpresa de Botan, se encontraba a unas tres calles más de donde estaba. Si hubiera sido más paciente, seguramente la hubiera encontrado por sí misma, pero bueno, las cosas no resultaron tan así.

-¿A qué altura? -preguntó Kurama. La chica de cabellera celeste tomó de vuelta la hoja con la dirección escrita y le contestó:

-3600 -Daba la casualidad de que estaban al 3500, por lo que caminaron un poco más y se encontraron frente a una pequeña casa.

Era una de ésas casas pequeñas, pero acogedoras. Estaba por fuera pintada de color dorado claro y tenía una bonita puerta de roble color marrón oscuro. Junto a la puerta podía verse una ventana, cerrada, con los marcos en color beige. También se podía distinguir un par de cortinas blancas.

-Supungo que será ésta casa... -dijo Botan y se acercó al picaporte de la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente. Ingresó en la casa y voltió para mirar al chico de largos cabellos rojizos-. ¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó con cortesía.

-En éste momento no, pero volveré en unos minutos. Mi casa está a unas pocas calles de aquí. Además, debo darle a mi madre los víveres que me encargó -dijo sonriendo. Botan no se había dado cuenta de que él tenía en su mano derecha una bolsa.

-Entonces te veo luego -dijo Botan, también sonriendo e ingresando en la casa. Kurama se alejó de allí con la bolsa en su mano y se dirigió a su casa, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Ya volví -le anunció Kurama a su madre. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y fue hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Shiori para saludarlo.

-Qué bueno que llegas -le dijo sonriendo-. ¿Pudiste conseguir todo?

-Sí, aquí está vuelto -dijo Kurama dándole unas cuantas monedas a su mamá (como no sé nada de Yenes, no digo la cantidad). Ella las recogió y las guardó. Se volvió hacia la bolsa que había traído su hijo y comenzó a quitar las cosas para acomodarlas-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, muchas gracias, Shuichi -dijo Shiori guardando unas cosas en la heladera-. ¿Tienes que hacer algo?

-Sí... Me encontré con una vieja amiga que está cuidando de un niño pequeño y me pidió ayuda -contestó.

-Bueno, pues ve -dijo Shiori. Kurama le sonrió y le prometió no volver tarde. Se calzó y fue hasta la casa en donde estaba Botan.

No tardó mucho en contrarla, puesto que hacía tan sólo unos minutos había estado y porque estaba cerca de su casa. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la golpeó con los nudillos. Abrió bien grandes los ojos al ver a Botan...

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó al verla manchada de una sustancia amarillo oscuro (no, no es vómito uu, no soy tan asquerosa). Botan tenía cara como de fastidio y sin decirle nada, lo jaló por un brazo y cerró la puerta tras ella. El muchacho de ojos verdes vio que en varias partes de lo que parecía la sala de la casa estaba manchada de la misma sustancia con la que Botan se había manchado. Koenma estaba sentado en uan de esas sillas altas que usan los niños pequeños, sonriendo con alegría y con una cuchara en la mano derecha-. ¿Intentabas darle de comer? -Botan asintió con la cabeza-. Mejor ve a darte un baño, me encargaré de darle la comida a Koenma.

La muchacha de cabellera celesta tomó algo de ropa de un armario, en una de las habitaciones de la casa (¿?) y entró al baño para tomar una pequeña ducha.

Kurama se acercó hasta la mesa y en ella encontró un pequeño frasco de color amarillo oscuro. Lo tomó y leyó el rótulo de éste:

-"Puré de banana" ¿Puré de banana? o.o' ¿Desde cuándo se le da puré de banana a los bebés? -como estaba abierto agarró la tapa del frascó y lo cerró. Se acercó a Koenma y con la mayor paciencia y gentileza que pudo intentó sacarle la cuchara que tenía el pequeño príncipe en su mano-. Dame éso, Koenma... Puedes lastimarte...

-¡¡Mío! -gritaba el pequeño jalando para sí la pequeña cuchara de plata. Kurama suspiró.

-Si me la das, te prometo darte algo rico -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo para que Koenma le entregara la cuchara. El chiquitín lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y con cara de inocente. Obediente, le entregó la cuchara-. Eres un buen niño n.n -dijo acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

Dejó la cuchara en un lugar seguro y se acercó hasta a la bolsa con la que Botan traía. Era una bonita bolsa de color celeste pastel y con dibujos de nubes. La abrió y, para fortuna de Kurama, encotró un biberón con leche. La tomó y Koenma de inmediato comenzó a alargar sus pequeños bracitos, como pidiendo el biberón.

-Aquí tienes -dijo el chico de ojos verdes dándoselo al pequeño, que comenzó a beber la leche con gran entusiasmo. Por otro lado, Kurama se acercó a la cocina y abrió la heladera para ver si había alguna manzana. Encontró un poco de ellas en un rincón y tomó una-. Está demasiado fría... -la dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar un rallador. En aquél momentó salía Botan del baño.

-Ya estoy -dijo la chica de pelo celeste. Como no vio a Kurama se preguntó dónde se habría metido. Justo lo vio en la cocina rallando una manzana. También se percató que el pequeño bebía con entusiasmo un biberón-. ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó al chico, el cual no se había percatado de la presencia de Botan.

-¡Oh! No sabía que ya habías termiando de bañarte... -dijo-. Por cierto.. ¿De dónde sacaste ése puré de banana? -a Botan se le cayó una gota por la nuca, ¿de dónde lo había sacado?

-Ehh... yo... o.o' Lo encontré dentro de la bolsa y creí que a Koenma le gustaría... -empezó Botan. Kurama sonrió, Botan no había cambiado absolutamente en nada xD-. Pero veo que no... Eh... ¿qué haces?

-Un puré de manzana. A los bebés les encanta -explicó Kurama. Botan sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que tengo que aprender más de ti ' Yo soy un desastre -sentenció sonriendo con uan gota en la cabeza. Kurama sólo sonrió.

-No te digas éso -le dijo-. No creas que yo sé ciudar niños -dijo. Ya había terminado de rallar la manzana-. Creo que está. ¿Puedes dárselo a Koenma mientras yo limpio un poco las paredes? -Botan asintió, tomó el puré y una cucharara, y fue hasta donde estaba Koenma

-Bueno, Koenma es hora de... O.O ¡¡¿Pero qué rayos...!

El pequeñín apretaba cuánto podía el biberón y manchaba el living de leche. Botan dejó el puré de manzana en el suelo y fue hasta donde estaba el pequeño.

-¡Koenma, no hagas eso! -y le quitó el biberón. Los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a humederserce-. Ay, no... uu' -sí: el chiquitín empezó a llorar-. ¡No, no llores! -lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a acunarlo en sus brazos-. Tranquilo... no llores... -Kurama había salido de la cocina con un trapo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó. Botan, ya con Koenma más calmado, le explicó lo que pasaba-. Ya veo... Bueno, ya parece estar mejor. Intenta darle de comer, ¿sí? -Botan asintió y sentó al bebé en su silla, ya más tranquilo. Tomó el plato con el puré de manzana.

-Bien, aquí viene el avioncito... ' -dijo acercando la cuchara con el puré a la boca de Koenma, mas éste no la abrió-. Vamos, abre la boca. El puré está bueno -y se introdujo un poco en su propia boca-. ¿Lo ves? No es malo Ahora abre la boquita así puede entrar el avioncito -Koenma abrió la boca y comenzó a comer con gusto. Kurama, mientras limpiaba, sonreía para sus adentros.

Después de veinte minutos, ambos terminaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Las paredes estaban limpias y Koenma ya había comido. Botan lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a acunarlo. Poco a poco el bebé iba durmiéndose... Hasta que se durmió en brazos de ella.

-Se ve tan lindo... -dijo Botan con los ojos tiernos. Kurama se le acercó para verlo también-. ¿No?

-Sí -aprobó Kurama-. ¿Quieres llevarlo tú a dormir o prefieres que lo haga yo? -Botan le dijo que preferiría llevarlo ella a la cuna. Y así lo hizo.

La habitación de Koenma era bastante linda: había una vantana grande donde estraba el sol y las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde claro. Había algunos juguetes y una lápara. En el centro de la habitación una cuna de madera, con las sábanas, la almohada y las cobijas celestes. Recostó al pequeño con cuidado y lo dejó dormir. Le acarició la mejilla y se fue (qué bonito! o)

-Koenma descansa -le dijo Botan a Kurama que terminaba de limpiar el plato donde estaba, con anterioridad el puré de manzana.

-Me parece muy bien -dijo Kurama tomando el plato y lavándolo-. Creo que vas a terminar el día muy tranquila... Por mi parte, volveré a casa, mi madre debe estar esprándome. Te veo mañana -dijo Kurama y, con una sonrisa, salió de la casa y despidió a Botan.

-Sí Mata ne, Kurama-kun! -se despidió Botan agitando la mano. Kurama tampién agitó la suya y se perdió de vista...

Ok, he aquí el capi nro. 1. Esto es sólo es principio, ¿qué les espera a nuestro dúo? Bueno.. lo sabrán leyendo xD ¡Tendrás muchas aventuras! Ahora no, pero ése pequeño Koenma será un gran dolor de cabeza... xD. En fin, Seti-chan se despide, sayonara!

_la guida spirituale, Botan_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Aquí llegó de nuevo Botan para seguir dándoles un fic muy divertido! Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, ya que me pone muy feliz. Disculpen que en el capi anterios haya puesto, en el final cuando me despedía "seti-chan" es uno de mis tantos apodos; pero me gusta más que me digan Botan . En fin, basta de cha cha cha y más escritura xD

**Nota: los persoanjes son propiedad pura y exclusivamente de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

_Botan, la niñera_

Capítulo 2

El día había pasado rápido para Botan, sin embargo el pequeño Koenma no había armado ninguna especie de lío alguno (por ahora uu'), por lo que la chica de cabello celeste estubo bastante tranquila el resto del día.

Al día siguiente, Botan se levantó con Koenma llorando a grito pelado (o sea, llorando muy fuerte). Fue rapidamente hasta la habitación del bebé y, en seguida, le dio su biberán, el cual tomó con mucha alegría y lo vació rapidamente. Botan dejó al pequeño beber tranquilo y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar.

Cuando terminó de desayunar tranquilamente y de limpiar, fue a ver al pequeñín (a Koenma, no a Hiei xD), el cual... digamos que... no olía muy bien que digamos uu' ¿me explico?. Así que Botan buscó entre su bolsa que le había dado Enma daiou un pañal nuevo. Halló uno rapidamente, así que cambió a Koenma lo más rápido que pudo. (Botan cambiando el pañal a un bebé... oo' yo y mis ideas xD).

-Ya está , ¿te sientes mejor? -el bebé empezó a hacer burbujas con su boca-. Lo tamaré como un sí ' -se fue a su habitación y se quitó el pijama con el que había dormido. Se puso una remera rosa clarito y una pollera blanca. Para cuando salía de la habitación, la puerta sonó. Se acercó hasta ella-. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Kurama -respondieron del otro lado. Botan sonrió y le gritó:

-¡Enseguida te abro! -cuando fue a buscar las llaves, resulta que no las había puesto en el perchero- o.o' meee... ¿Dónde puse las llaves? -y empezó a meditar dónde las había puesto-. Ténme paciencia, ya te abro -dijo para no preocupar al chico de cabellos rojos.

Botan buscó por la sala y por la cocina sin encontrar nada. Koenma no las tenía, en el baño no estaban, tampoco en esu habitación. ¿En dónde rayos las había metido?. Volvió hasta la puerta y se acercó hasta ella.

-Eh... espera, ya te abro -hacía más de media hora que Kurama oía la misma frase una y otra vez (pobrecito uu). Botan miró la perilla con detenimiento... -¿No será qué... ? -puso su mano sobre ésta y, ¿adivinen? la puerta se abrió (TONTA! TT')-. ¡¡Ja, ja! ' La puerta estaba abierta y no me di cuenta xD Ohayo, Kurama-kun!

Después de que Kurama cayera patas arriba y con una gotita en la cabeza, y los ojos abiertos como dos platos, le contestó:

-O.. Ohayo, Botan-chan o.o' -le dijo-. ¿Cómo estás? uu'

-Muy bien ' ¿tú? -preguntó como si nada.

-Bien, gracias -le dijo amablemente.

-Pasa -Botan le cedió el paso al chico de cabellos rojos y ella cerró la puerta y, de pronto, saltó de alegría-. Yatta! ¡Ya recuerdo dónde puse las llaves! -salió disparada hacia la cocina, con Kurama siguiéndole (que lindo nn).

La chica de ojos rosas se dirigió hacia la heladera y la abrió. Detrás de un plato de arroz... estaban... las llaves uu' (BOBA! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué hacen las llaves en la heladera! . '). Las tomó y las puso sobre la mesa. Sonreía de lo lindo. Kurama tenía los ojos más grandes y redondos que una estrella.

-¿Pu... Puedo preguntar que hacían un juego de llaves dentro... de una nevera? 0o0' -preguntó lo más discreto y gentil que pudo.

-Ah ' Es que anoche me agarró sed y fui a agarrar una botella de agua en la heladera. Las llaves estaban en el suelo y las recogí. Se ve que estaba tan dormida que ni me fijé en dónde las guardé -' je je -A Kurama le salían unas cuantas gotitas en la nuca. Suspiró.

-En fin uu' ¿Cómo está Koenma? -preguntó. Botan le explicó que el pequeño ya se estaba despierto y estaba jugando con una sonaja muy entretenido. También le dijo que ya había comido y le había cambiado el pañal sin problemas-. Muy bien -le dijo Kurama con una de sus típicas sonrisas-. ¿Te encunetras bien?

Botan tenía la mirada perdida y las mejillas algo rosadas. Su corazón latía rapidamente...

-¿Botan? -repitió Kurama mirándole preocupadamente. Ella movió la cabeza un poco y le sonrió.

-Estoy bien / -le dijo-. Será mejor que saque al pequeño -y velozmente fue hasta a la habitación de Koenma y cerró la puerta. Kurama se sentó en un sofá y sólo la esperó.

¿Qué había acabado de pasar? Solamente le había sonreído... Siempre le sonreía así, pero jamás ella había reaccionado de aquella manera... Agarró a Koenma por la cintura y fue hasta la sala, donde vio a su amigo sentado en un sofá.

Ella se sentó con Koenma en brazos, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Miró a Kurama como buscando algo de ayuda. Volvió a mirar al bebé que la miraba con los ojos bien grandes y carita de inocente. Se veía muy chistoso así.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos que se ría? -propuso Botan. Kurama aceptó sin problema alguno. Ella apoyó a Koenma en su regazo, haciendo que el pequeño la mirara. Botan ocultó su cara con sus manos-. ¿Quién soy? -Koenma la miró inocentemente. Botan intentaba ayudarlo-. Bo...

-Boba -dijo al fin riendo. A Botan le apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué? No, Soy Bo-tan -le dijo deletreando su nombre.

-¡Boba! -decía Koenma moviendo sus bracitos y riendo felizmente-. Boba! -seguía diciendo. Kurama trataba de no reírse de la pobre Botan que hacía fracasados esfuerzos por querer decirle su nombre a Koenma-. ¡Bo...!... Bolu...

-¡¡NOOO! O.O -gritaron Botan y Kurama al mismo tiempo antes de que el pequeño dijera una grosería.

-Eso no se dice! uu -le dijo Kurama y movió negativamente la cabeza-. Esa palabra no se dice... Por cierto, ¿dónde la escuchó? Ô.o' -y miró a Botan.

-No lo sé oo -y los dos miraron al pequeño que los seguía mirando inocentemente-. Se me hace que su padre no le enseñó palabras adecuadas ù.ú' -dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos-. En fin, ahora hay que hacer algo recreativo... ¡A comer!

Botan dejó al pequeño Koenma en brazos de Kurama y ella fue corriendo hasta la bolsa que, con anterioridad, le había dado el rey Enma. La abrió y sacó un biberón lleno de leche (quién sabe cuándo lo llenó u.u). Se acercó a hasta donde estaba Kurama y le se lo dio a Koenma, éste bebía feliz en los brazos de Kurama (Qué kawaii! V).

-Voy a preparar algo para comer -dijo Botan y se dirigió hasta la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude... ? -se oyó el ruido de muchas cacerolas cayendo-. UU' Lo tomaré como un sí -fue a dejar a Koenma en su cuna y se dirigió a la cocina. Botan estaba debajo de muchas cacerolas-. ¡¿Estás bien! -fue corriendo hasta ella y la ayudó a incorporarse -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Creo que estoy bien... -dijo un tanto mareada-. Me duele un poco... ¡¡¡AHHHH! -se tropezó con una cacerola tirada por ahí.

-¡¡Botan! -el la sujetó por los hombros y, por suerte, ella no cayó al suelo-. ¡Debes tener cuidado, Botan! -ella levantó la mirada y asintió con su cabeza. Se miraban...

Parecía que estaban horas mirándose a los ojos, pero de pronto, se separaron, sonrojados y Kurama se puso a acomodar las charolas que la peliceleste había tirado con anterioridad. Botan se puso a hacer el almuerzo.

En cuanto Kurama había terminado de acomodar, le dio una mano a su amiga con la comida (casi se quema, la muy -.-'). Mientras el chico de cabellera rojiza le daba unos últimos toques a la comida (salió cocinero el chico xD), Botan ponía los platos y demás. Cuando todo estubo listo, se sentaron ambos en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

-¡Gracias por la comida! -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a comer.

Para alargar un poco más ésto (qué mala soy n.n'), le comentaré que comían unas cuatas verduras cocinadas al vapor (oshii! ), acompañado con salsa de soja y un poco de pescado.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, entre los dos lavaron los platos y, una vez hubo terminado, fueron a ver a Koenma, quién parecía dormir plácidamente una siesta. Botan lo tapó con su manta y salieron de la habitación.

-¡Yatta! -dijo la chica de ojos rosas-. ¡Vamos a limpiar un poco la casa! -tal cual lo dijo Botan, así hicieron los dos.

Cada quien limpiaba alguna parte de la casa (y vaya que encontraron telas de araña y cosas así o.o'), que parecía que la última limpieza hecha había sido hace un año (no estaba tan sucia, solo que hace mucho que la limpiaban).

.-.-.-

-Disculpe, ¿seguro que lo que está haciendo es correcto, señor?

-Sí. Ya lo he hablado con él

.-.-.-.

No se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo habían limpiado la casa, pero cuando Botan decidió dar un descanso, igual que Kurama, fue a ver al bebé, quién seguí completamente dormido. Sin darse cuenta, se fue de la habitación de Koenma y dejó la puerta abierta (tonta! ¬¬U).

Luego de un pequeño receso de 15 minutos para los dos, donde tomaron agua y descansaron un poco, siguieron con la limpieza.

Todo parecía estar bien, cuando Kurama comenzó a sentir una brisa. Se dirigió hacia dónde provenía: la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta.

-Botan... -llamó el chico. Botan estaba limpiado un poco la cocina, por lo que pudo oírlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó sin dejar de limpiar.

-¿Tú dejaste la puerta de la casa abierta? -quiestionó. La chica la contestó afirmativamente-. ¿Por qué?

-Hace calor, quiero que entre un poco de aire -respondió ella. Kurama suspiró, sonriendo, y fue a ver a Koenma. Botan seguía limpiado, cuando sintió algo detrás de ella, se puso de pie-. ¿Qué ocurre, Kurama? o.o

-¿Tú dejaste la puerta de la habitación de Koenma abierta? -le preguntó a ella.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Koenma... No está allí... Y la puerta de la casa está abierta... -Kurama estaba como poniéndose un tanto nervioso. Botan lo miró un momento como no entender.

-Ah, Koenma no está... ¡¿Koenma no está! O.O -se puso de pie en un salto y salió corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa (como que le llega tarde la información xD)

Los dos salieron corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa y fueron corriendo hasta la calle para ver si podían localizar al pequeño Koenma. Afortunadamente Botan lo localizó en un extremo. Rapidamente fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba, pero se les interpuso una gran cantidad de autos, por lo que tuvieron que esperar.

Para cuando los autos se hubieron ido, ambos cruzaron la calle y perdieron de vista al bebé.

-¿Dónde puede estar? -se preguntó Kurama mirando de un lado a otro sin poder verlo.

-¡Allí está! -dijo de pronto Botan señalando un edificio en construcción: fueron corriendo hasta allí.

Se acercaron e intentaron ubicar al pequeño por alguna parte: lo descubrieron sentado de lo más natural sobre una pila de maderas. Los don empezaron a subir con cuidado para tratar de tomar al bebé.

-Ya casi... -dijo Kurama alargando una mano para tomar a Koenma, sin embargo éste (quién sabe cómo o.o) fue hasta uno de los tantos aceros que conformaban el "esqueleto" del edificio (vieron cuando se contruye un edificio que están todos ésos aceros como si fuera la columna vertebral de éste? bueno, algo así)-. Por el amor de Dios... uu -dijo dejando ver en sus ojos un tanto de frustración.

-Intentaré agarrarlo -dijo Botan y de la nada hizo aparecer su ya típico remo. Se montó en él y comenzó a seguir a Koenma.

Hubo muchas oportunidades para atraparlo, pero en todas se escaba de alguna forma, y unas cuántas veces la chica de pelo celeste estubo a punto de caerse. Suspiró, pero no se dio por vencida.

La persecución duró más o menos diez minutos (onda Tom y Jerry xD). Botan casi lo tenía entre sus manos cuando...

-¡¡Koenma! -el pequeño dio un paso en falso y caía. Ella bajó lo más rápido pi¡osible para rescatarlo, sin embargo no llegó a tiempo. -¡¡¡Koenma!

Caudno llegó a tierrra firme no lo encontró. Se puso relamente mal, cuando sintió algo detrás de ella: era Kurama que descendía por una planta enredadera con el pequeño en brazos.

-Hay que tener más cuidado -dijo con una sonrisa. Botan sólo sonrió con una alegría inmesa. De verdad que había sido una tonta.

-Disculpa... Voy a tener más cuidado -dijo sonriendo. Kurama también le sonrió-. Volvamos a casa.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa. Durante el camino el chiquitín empezó a moverse para todos lados, como si quisiera volverse a escapar y salir de los brazos de Botan.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre, Koenma? -le dijo ella sin saber qué quería el bebé. Koenma le jaló de uno de los mechones de cabello que ella siempre tiene, pero le jaló mucha fuerza, obligándola a soltarlo-. ¡¡Vuelve aquí!

El bebé iba muy entretenido gateando por la vereda dirigiéndose hacia quién sabe dónde xD. Botan y Kurama iban detrás de él siguiéndolo hacia donde se supone que iba. Parecía que los dos le seguían el rastro, hasta que un tumulto de gente se les interpuso y lo perdieron.

Los dos, como pudieron, salieron de entre la multitud e intetaron localizar al bebé: lo divisaron entrando a un a especie de bar. Allí entraron Kurama y Botan.

Digamos que el bar seveía bastante normal: sólo había una mesa, de las tantas que había, ocupada. Y los ocupadores de dicha mesa no se veían del todo amigables, ¿vieron ésos tipos que parecen camioneros, altos, bien forzudos, sucios y maleducados? (o sea una versión de Yuusuke pero el triple de peor xD), bueno algo así. Imagínense a los pobres de Kurama y Botan allí. Una mesera se les acercó.

-Buenas tardes -les saludó amablemente.

-Buenas tardes -saludó Kurama tratando de sonar gentil-. Disculpe, vimos entrar a un bebé aquí, y queremos tomarlo, ya que es nuestro -dijo ésto con un cierto sonrojo (xD)-. ¿Sabe en dónde está?

-Por favor, tomen asiento -les dijo la mesera como si no los hubiese escuchado.

-Pero... -empezó Botan.

-Tomen asiento -les dijo apretando los dientes con furia. Los dos la obedecieron-. ¿Qué van a pedir?

-Disculpe, nostros... -dijo Kurama, pero fue interrumpido por la mesera.

-¿Qué van a pedir? -repitió con los dientes apretados. De verdad, la mesera tenía cero paciencia uu'. Kurama suspiró.

-Tráiganos dos cafés, por favor uu' -dijo el chico de cabellera roja. La mesera les sonrió y se fue-. ¿Pudiste ver a Koenma por alguna parte?

-Sí, está debajo de la mesa de ésos tipos -le susurró Botan. Debían hacer algo para recuperar al bebé.

Se quedaron en silencio, él único ruido provenía de la mesa donde estaban aquellos tipos: riendo de lo lindo y hablando a los cuatro vientos (eran bastante maleducados, por lo que se escuchaban palabrotas cada dos por tres). La mesera se les acercó con los dos cafés. Los bebieron en silencio.

Parecieron horas el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Cuando termianron, Botan le susurró una especie de "plan" a Kurama para poder tomar a Koenma. (wow, Botan usó su cerebro xD).

-Voy al baño -dijo Botan como si nada. Se alejó hasta la puerta del baño de las damas. Kurama esperaba pacientemente a Botan en la mesa.

Luego de unos minutos, la chica salió, pero repentinamente comenzó a toser. Kurama se acercó hasta ella, igual que la mesera y los tipos de la mesa. La chica de pelo celeste no parebe de toser.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? -le dijo la mesera. Botan, como pudo, comenzó a asintió con la cabeza. La mesera fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cocina y en seguida le dio un vaso de agua, que bebió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -le preguntó Kurama. Ella le dijo que se sentía mejor, que fue algo pasajero.

-Gracias -dijo incorporándose tranquilamente con la ayuda de Kurama. Éste le pagó a la mesera y los se fueron de allí-. ¿Dónde está?

-Sígueme -le dijo Kurama. La chica lo siguió un par de metros y ambos se encontraron frente a un árbol. De su tronco salía una enredadera, en ella... estaba Koenma-. Aquí está -Kurama lo sacó de la enredadera-. Qué chico travieso...

-¡Qué bueno que todo salió bien! -dijo Botan de lo más contenta y tomando a Koenma entre sus brazos (como ven, Botan y Kurama antes estaban fingiendo, durante ésos minutos él controló una enredadera que atravesó la mesa de los tipos y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ésta fue hasta el árbol más cercano, ¿ingeniosa Botan, no? xD).

Botan y Kurama, que ya estaban cansados de tantas cosas sucedidas el día de hoy, se dirigieron, y ésta vez, a la casa donde estaban.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente, y pasando por un parque, cuando Koenma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Botan intentó calmarlo de cualquier forma. Kurama sugirió que fueran a sentarse en una banca, así lo hicieron.

Se sentaron y Botan intentó calmar a Koenma, pero siguió sin éxito alguno. Kurama deició ayudarla, para eso entre los dos, abrazados (qué kawaii! -) intentaron calmar a Koenma. Después de unos interminalbles cinco minutos, el pequeño se durmió en ambos brazos.

Kurama ya podía soltarse, pero había un problema: si él sacaba la mano, el pequeño comenzaría a llorar nuevamente, así que tuvo que permanecer pegado a Botan, cosa un tanto incómoda (xD, ¿por qué será, no? ).

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se veía precioso. Ambos estaban "pegados" hombro con hombro. De un cerezo cercano se desprendió un pétalo de sakura y fue a parar entre los hombros de Kurama y Botan. Como los dos vieron la trayectoria del pétalo, cuando éste se posó en medio de los hombros, los dos levantaron la mirada, mirándose el uno al otro.

¡Qué momento más bonito! Los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos, sin siquiera pensar en nada. Ambos estaban totalemente perdidos en los ojos del otro. Sus cabezas se iban acercando lentamente... Unos cuántos pétalos de sakuras volaban sin cesar... ¿Acaso se acercaba el momento que ambos señaban... ?

Koenma se movió ligeramente, obligando a los dos a separar sus cabezas. Kurama pudo quitar su mano sin problemas se puso de pie.

-Ven un momento -le dijo Kurama. Botan, que estaba sonrojada, lo siguió. El chico de cabellos rojos se acercaba hasta el árbol de sakuras. Tomó una suavemente y se la puso a Botan en el cabello. Le sonrió tiernamente-. Te ves preciosa -Botan no sabía qué decir-. Te acopaño hasta casa...

-A.. Arigato... -le dijo ella en un susurro. No podía más de su sonrojo.

Caminaron un trecho, atrevesando el parque, hasta llegar a la casa de donde Koenma, con anterioridad, se había escapado. Anochecía lentamente y Kurama y Botan, con Koenma en brazos, estaban frente a la puerta de la casa.

-Debo irme -le dijo Kurama a la chica de ojos rosados-. Vendré mañana. No dejes que Koenma se vuelva a escapar -le dijo sonriendo (me encanta cuando sonríe - se van.. perdón, xD me salí de tema, je je '). Botan asintió sonriendo-. Bueno, me voy. Sayonara, Botan-chan -se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Sa.. Sayonara, Kurama-kun -lo saludó ella. Botan miraba cómo su amigo desaparecía de vista. Acercó una mano hasta donde Kurama la había besado... Su mirada se perdía y sus mejillas tomaban más color... ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando.. ? No sabía, aún, responder la pregunta, lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que había pasado la mejor tarde desde hace mucho tiempo...

----

Hello! Qué lindo capi, ¿no? ¿Les está gustando el fic? Espero que sí . El siguiente capi va estar más lindo, y el que le sigue mucho mejor! Quiero hacer una pequeña dedicatoria: ARIGATO MUKURO-CHAN! Ella me dio la idea de poner la parte del parque y el cerezo. ¡¡GRACIAS! o Bueno, éso es todo. Ahora, los reviews:

takethatforever22: Hola! Gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, te aseguro que el kurama/botan no ha de faltar en éste fic! Te prometo que algo habrá entre ésos dos nn

Nino-san: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! nn Me ha encanto tu pequeño ayudante come galletas xD A ver si yo también me invento uno nn' (falta de originalidad la chica uu'). Intentaré que Koenma les haga pasar las mil y una xD (creo o.o). Y sí, el fic en un kurama/botan nn. Voy a hacer que los capis sean muy buenos :) Nuevamente, te agrardezco tu review nn

Raven BlacK SparroW: Ja ja nn garcias xD. Si te mató la actitud de Koenma en éste capi, entonces no quiero imaginar los capi que sigen xD. De seguro te van a gustar mucho! nn Nos vemos!

sonya-chan17: Hola! No fue nada, me gusta dejar reviews nn. Ya te vas a enterar qué fué lo que le pasó a Koenma (lo único que digo es que está relacionado con Enma-daioh xD). Ya vas a ver a la pobre de Botan tratando de cuidar a Koenma xD. Bueno, creo que eso es todo! nn. Bye! nn

Hiei-chan: Gracias a ti también por el review xD Ya veo que hago si es que agrego a Hiei (aunque se me hace que al chico ni le importa que su "amigo" -o.o'- esté cuidando a un bebé. Se me hace que va estar pendiente más de Mukuro xD). Ya tengo algunas ideas circulando por mi mente nn. Bueno, chau!nn

Ta está, ya contesté los reviews nn. Estoy muy contento de haberlos recibido! Me ayuda a mis ánimos! nn y me dan muchas ideas! ) Arigato minna! ;-) Ahora sí, sayonara bye bye...

Me voy, cuídense!

_la guida spirituale, Botan_


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiba! He llegado! Perdón si me tardé con el capi, pero entre el fin del trimestre y los exámenes . estaba media ocupada xD. Pero aquí estoy para despejarme un poco . Ahora sí, ¡el capi!

**Nota: los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi**

_Botan, la niñera_

Capítulo 3

Botan regresó a la casa con Koenma en brazos. Aún seguía un tanto atónita por lo anterior. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Dejó a Koenma en la cuna y volvió al living. Suspiró.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la vantana. Ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban lentamente. Hacía un tiempo que ya se sentía así, pero no tenía un respuesta concreta. Acarició su propia mejilla y se sentió reconfortante mientras sentía calor en todo el cuerpo y escalofríos.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como despabilándose y la miró la hora: eran cerca de las ocho y media de la noche. Decidió ir a preparar la cena cuando recordó la sakura: se la quitó del cabello con suavidad y la puso en un vaso de agua. La miró con ternura y empezó a hacer la cena.

La mañana llegó rapidamente y Botan se levantó a ver a Koenma. Estaba sentado en su cuna jugando con las sábanas muy entretenido. Botan rió.

-Ohayo! -le dijo sonriente-. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? -el bebé la miró con los ojos bien grandes-. Lo tomaré como un bien nn' -lo tomó llevándolo a su respectiva silla alta-. Ahora te doy de comer, pequeño.

Botan fue hasta la heladera y sacó un plato con papilla (sí, ésta vez sí sabe qué come Koenma xD). Tomó un cuchara de un cajón y llevó todo hasta donde estaba el bebé.

-¿Tienes hambre? nn -le dijo e introdujo un poco de la papilla en la cuchara-. A ver, abre la boca... -el pequeño se negaba-. ¿Pero qué te ocurre, Koenma? Siempre te gustó ésto... -intentó en vano darle de comer al bebé, el cual seguía negándose-. Ay, Koenma... ¿Qué tienes? -se veía que el pequeño no quería comer. Botan se dio por vencida, el pequeño no quería comer (no, en serio? ¬¬).

Dejó el planto con papilla en algún lugar sobre una mesa próxima y fue hasta la heladera, la abrió (vaya la redundancia -.-). Dentro de ella encontró un pote no muy grande con yogurt (en serio, yo he visto a niños pequeños comer yogurt!). Lo tomó y agarró otra cuchara.

-Estoy segura que ésto te gustará nn -le dijo ella y le acercó una cucharada de el yogurt. Koenma miró la sustancia blanca semisólida que le ofrecía su "niñera". Le llamó la atención y abrió la boca. Botan, feliz de que el pequeño quisiera comer, fue alimentándolo poco a poco-. Veo que te gustó nn. Ven acá, pequeño... -lo alzó a upa (es decir, lo alzó) y comenzó a jugar con él. Siempre teniendo cuidado de no matar al chico xD.

Se estaban divertiendo de lo lindo, cuando la chica de cabello celeste oyó un golpeteo en la puerta principal. Botan fue hasta ésta, con Koenma en brazos, y la abrió.

-¡Kurama-kun! nn -dijo muy contenta-. ¡Muy buenos días! -Kurama le sonrió y le contestó el saludo:

-Buenos días a tí también, Botan-chan -dijo. Botan lo invitó a pasar a la casa, como de costumbre.

-Siéntate nn -le dijo Botan. Kurama se sentó en el sofá más cercano. La chica de ojos rosas se sentó frente a él-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias -le dijo, sonriente-. Sabes... Estuve pensando... ¿Por qué no salimos los tres de paseo, hoy? -Botan se lo quedó mirando.

-Ehh... No me parece una mala idea... Sin embargo... Pese a lo de ayer... -dijo ella recordando la persecusión que tuvieron con el bebé lléndose a cualquier lado.

-Pero ayer se "escapó" -recalcó Kurama-. Podemos ir de paseo, y estoy seguro de que no habrá incovenientes.. -le dijo finaliznaod con una sonrisa (por qué siempre sonríe? o.o No sé, pero me encanta! n.n). Botan se quedó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y cuándo quieres ir de paseo? -preguntó Botan. Kurama le dijo que pensaba ir después de almorzar-. Ah, está bien nn. Voy a llevar a Koenma a su habitación -el pequeño seguía un poco despierto, sin embargo poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojitos. Para cuando Botan lo llevó a su habitación, Koenma estaba dormido. Lo arropó y se fue hasta donde estaba Kurama.

El reloj daba las once y cuarto. Botan se volvió a sentar donde estaba y no sabía qué hacer. Kurama tampoco. Los dos se quedaron en silencio escuchando el tic tac del reloj. De verdad que estaban muy aburridos (pobres uu, yo me vuelvo loca cuando estoy aburrida xD).

-Ehh... -empezó Botan-. ¿Quieres jugar un ta te ti? o.o -opinó Botan.

-Bueno -dijo. Así que la chica de cabello celeste agarró un un papel y dos lapiceras (biromes) e hizo el típico cuadrito cuando uno juega al ta te ti. Jugaron hasta las doce menos veinticinco, después se cansaron de tantos círculos y cruces xD, por lo que se pusieron a hacer el almuerzo.

Almorzaron animadamente entre los dos. Una vez que habían finalizado el almuerzo, Kurama se afreció para lavar los platos mientras ella se arreglaba y levantaba a Koenma.

Al mismo tiempo en el que terminaba Kurama de lavar todos los platos, la chica de cabellera celeste terminaba de arreglarse. Por fin, los dos estuvieron listos para salir de paseo.

-¿Te molesta si tú cargas con la bolsa? -dijo Botan, quien ahora tenía puesto una remera de mangas cortas, celeste, y una falda blanca. Tenía a Koenma entre sus brazos (nota: Koenma viste ropa de bebé común, por lo que ya no tiene el gorrito ni su típica ropa)-. ¿Kurama? -repitió viendo que el chico no contestaba.

-Disculpa nn -le dijo él-. Sí, no me molesta -y tomó la bolsa con nubes celestes-. ¿Vamos? -y abrió la puerta para que Botan pudiese pasar. Ella pasó y le sonrió.

-Arigatou, Kurama-kun nn -le dijo sonriendo. Él también le sonrió y la siguió, no sin antes cerrar la puerta (de haber sido por Botan, la hubiese dejado abierta xD). Y así, los dos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad.

Aquél día era muy bonito, estaba despejado y el clima era realmente favorable. El dúo iba muy entretenido caminando y, a menudo, Botan se detenía para ver alguna que otra vidriera (tanto de ropa como de artículos para bebé xD). Kurama no hacía más que sonreír con ternura, aquella chica de verdad le caía más que bien.

Los dos caminaban alegremente, y comenzaron a charlar. Había gente por las calles, pero no tanta como uno podría esperarse en un día de vacaciones de verano.

-Botan, ¿te gustaría un helado? -le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes deteniéndose frente a una heladería. Botan le sonrió con dulzura y le dijo:

-Sí, de verdad me encantaría un helado, Kurama nn -le dijo de lo más sonriente-. Si puede ser... uno de frutilla n/n

-Muy bien nn -dijo Kurama y entró a la heladería...

En la esquina de enfrente...

-Oye, ¡espera! -dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y tomó la mano de un chico de cabellera oscura, jalándolo hacia una especie de cajellón-. ¿Ésa no es Botan... ?

-Sí, parece que sí -le contestó el chico de pelo negro-. ¿Qué está haciendo.. ? ¿Estará esperando a alguien?

Se quedaron mirando un poco más a ver qué ocurría. Luego de unos segundos, vieron que un chico de pelo rojo salía de la heladería de enfrente con dos helados.

-¡Ése es Kurama! -exclamó el pelinegro.

-¡No grites tanto, Yuusuke! -lo reprendió la chica de cabellera castaña. Caundo los dos pudieron ver bien a Kurama y a Botan... Vislumbraron que ésta última tenía un bebé en brazos (Koenma no estaba vastido como tal, por lo que parecía un bebé como los demás nn')-. ¿Vi... Viste éso... ? -su novio salió disparado hacia quién sabe dónde-. ¡¡YUUSUKE, ESPERA! -y lo saguió. Los otros ni cuenta se daron de que lo estaba a punto de suceder...

Un tanto lejos de allí, en un antiguo templo, se encontraba un tan numeroso grupo esperando la llegada de algunas personas. Era un templo muy bonito, por cierto. Como deben de imaginar, era el templo de la famosa sensei Genkai (viva genkai xD ja ja). Estaba sentada con unos cuantos conocidos suyos.

Junto a ella estaba una muchacha de parecía no tener más de 15 años, con una larga cabellera verde aguamarina (aquél día trenzada) de intensos ojos rubíes. Llevaba puesto un kimono celeste muy bonito.

-¿Van a llegar? -preguntó mirando el reloj-. El té se va a enfriar... -se lamentó.

-No te preocupes, Yukina -lo alentó un chico alto, con el cabello naranja y ojos pardos-. Si Urameshi no viene, yo me encargaré de matarlo nn -dijo haciéndose el importante (¬.¬' baka...). Alguien gruñó-. Vaya modales, enano.

-Será mejor que cierres tu bocota, deforme -se defendió un muchacho de cabellera oscura y de ojos rojos como el carmesí. Tenía una cinta blanca en la cabeza y tenía toda su ropa de negro (por Dios... que se vista de otro color! uu' es horrible el negro! xD). Kuwabara se puso de pie frente a él.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, enano! -una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

-Siéntate, Kazuma -le dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña. Kuwabara se sentó; ella también.

-No sé por qué intervienes, Shizuru -dijo cruzándose de piernas y brazos. Su hermana prefirió no decir nada, así que sólo siguió fumando como de costumbre. Kuwabara miró hacia otro lado.

Todo estaba realmente muy tranquilo. Tanto que parecía casi irreal... Hasta que un estruendo se oyó en la puerta principal. La dueña fue a ver qué ocurría.

-¡¡¡Yuusuke! ¡¡¡Eres un idiota! -le gritó al chico de cabello negro que acababa de hacer trizas la puerta (pero qué animal... uu'), y respiraba agitado. Genkai lo golpeó.

-¡¡Auch! -se quejó Yuusuke-. ¡¿Por qué diablos me pegas, Genkai! -la sensei lo miró con profunda frustración y lo jaló de una oreja, cuando se percató de que detrás de él había alguien más.

-¡Keiko! -exclamó Genkai y fue hasta ella-. ¿Pero qué te pasó? -la chica de cabello castaño estaba con espirales en los ojos y totalmente mareada. Genkai lo ayudó a incorporarse y a entrar al templo.

-¡Ah, claro! -dijo Yuusuke en tono de enfado-. A ella la ayudas y a mí me golpeas... -recibió otro golpe de Genkai.

-¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! -le dijo (pero qué linda sensei nn')-. ¡Eres un tonto! ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu novia en medio del camino? -Yuusuke RECIEN se había percatado de que había dejado a su NOVIA dejada por ahí (irreposnsable! ¬¬)

-Ehh... Yo... -se sentía bochornado. Genkai suspiró y se llevó a Keiko hacia donde estaban los otros. Yuusuke las seguía por detrás y se sentó en el suelo-. Dame a Keiko -Genkai lo fulminó con la mirada un momento, pero se la entregó-. Yo... Ehhmm... ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? nn' -todos cayeron patas arriba.

-¡¿Pero qué... ! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan imbécil, Urameshi! -le gritó Kuwabara-. Rompes una puerta, casi matas a Yukimura, nos dejas a todos con el corazón en la boca, ¡¿y te dignas de decir "¡Hola! ¿Cómo están!" (ésto último dijo imitando la voz de Yuusuke xD)

-o.o Mee... Sí -dijo como si nada Yuusuke. Kuwabara que tenía unas ganas de matarlo...

-¡¡Que lo mato! -dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie: su hermana lo jaló para que se volviera a sentar. Kuwabara gruñó.

Todo permanecía en silencio, sin nada qué decir. Keiko empezó a abrir los ojos:

-¿Qué... ? ¿Qué pasó? -dijo un tanto adormilada y perdida.

-Perdona, Keiko -empezó Yuusuke-. Empecé a correr y te dejé atrás nn' -dijo como si nada. Keiko recordó de pronto y le dio un golpe a su novio en la cabeza-. -.- Ya pedí disculpas...! -Keiko ni se inmutó.

-Disculpen... -empezó Yukina con su típica vocesita-. ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?

Yuusuke y Keiko se miraron desconcertados (en un momento se odian y al otro se quieren -.-') recordando lo anterior.

-Bueno... -empezó Yuusuke-. Vimos algo que realmente nos impactó...

-¿Qué, tu fea carota? -le dijo Kuwabara, burló. Shizuru lo golpeó con fuerza.

-¡Cállate, Kazuma! -lo reprendió. Yuusuke se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió:

-Vimos a... Kurama y Botan con... -Yuusuke se pausó un momento y después prosiguió, tragando con dificultad-. Con... un bebé...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE! -gritaron todos menos Hiei que ni le importó (como se nota que no me gusta el kuramaxhiei xD).

-¡¡Es broma! -saltó Kuwabara con los ojos desorbitados (yo pensé que ya los tenía así xD). Yuusuke asintió; miró a Keiko que le pareció de más confianza: ella también asintió. Kuwabara se dejó sentar en el suelo por el peso de su cuerpo-. Dios mío...

Todos quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Genkai pidió que, ya que no podría estar todo el youkai tantei, que cada quién fuera a su casa. Como era de esperarse, Hiei salió por la ventana de la habitación sin saludar ni nada por el estilo (qué modales ¬¬').

Los hermanos Kuwabara fueron por un lado...

-No puedo creer que Kurama tenga un hijo... -dijo aún sin poder creerlo.

-Sí. De Yuusuke es de esperarse cualquier cosa, pero Keiko no diría cosas así... Me sorprende que sea Kurama -dijo Shizuru poniéndole énfasis a la palabra "Kurama"-. Es decir -tomó una bocanada de su cigarron-, se veía un chico tan.. ehhh... ¿Cómo decirlo.. ?

-¿Natural? -acotó su hermano.

-Algo así -dijo Shizuru y volvió a inhalar su cigarro, dejando una bocanada de humo-. No lo veía capaz de tener un hijo... No es ésa clase de chico... En cuanto a Botan... De verdad que sí fue una sorpresa...

-Sí -aprobó Kazuma-. Es un chica despistada e ingenua. ¿Justo ella tiene un hijo? -Kuwabara aún no podía asimilar las ideas. Los dos hermanos estaba atrevesando un parque rodeado de parejas, niños, etc.

Cerca de allí también un muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos pardos había oído la conversación de los hermanos Kuwabara y salió corriendo.

También, en ése parque, estaba Kurama y Botan con Koenma, pero ellos no lograron vislumbrar ni a Kazuma ni a Shizuru...

--------

¡Hola! nn ¿Les gustó el capi? Espero que sí nn. ¿Quién será el chico de cabello castaño? Es un personaje que conocemos, quizá no tanto, pero sí. Veamos qué pasará con la malísima infomación dicha por Yuusuke Urameshi xD

Respuesta a sus reviewes:

Nino-chan: Ja ja xD ¿Pudiste hacerle el batido? Espero que sí nn. ¿Te recordé a una película? o.o Onda que no me sale ninguna nn', tendrás que decirme cuál era xD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capi1 nn espero que éste también xD Suerte con el batido nn' ¡Nos vemos!

takethatforever22: Gracias por el review Tienes razón, sólo a Koenma se le ocurre semejante cosa xD. La escena del parque a mí también me gustó mucho n/n (que viva kurama x botan! xD). Espero que éste capi sea de tu agrado nn ¡Chao!

sen rei: Gracias! nn Aquí está la continuación xD Ojalá que te ahay gustado nn ¡Adiós!

Raven BlacK SparroW:¡Hola! nn Gracias por tu halagos! nn Lamente haber tardado xD. Gracias por tu respuesta nn, te confieso que yo prefiero tanto a Youko como a Shuuichi nn, ya que cada uno tiene lo suyo nn. Me parece muy bien que te agrade más Youko que Shuuichi nn. Por cierto, estoy siguiendo leyendo tu fic "Project A M O R", en cuanto lo acabe de leer te prometo dejar un review! Hasta donde leí está más que bueno! Sigue así nn ¡Hasta pronto!

Hiei-chan: Como ves, sí agregé a Hiei nn' (aunque fue cortito nn'). Es que no pensaba ponerlo, pero para hacerte el favorcito nn. Espero que te haya gustado nn'. ¡Nos vemos!

Me gusta que me dejen reviews nn, pero si no quieren hacerlo y prefieron sólo leer, bienvenidos sean! nn.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi,

matta ne,

**-la guida spirutuale, Botan-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente! nn Aquí vine yo para continuar éste bonito fic!! nn Me alegra y me pone feliz que les guste, ya que éso me da fuerzas para seguir!! nn A todos, gracias!! Lamento si este capi se les hace largo y lamento la tardanza uu

Bien, el fic xD

**Nota: como deben saber ya, los personajes de acontinuación son pura y exclusivamente del señor Yoshihiro Togashi**

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 4

-¿Qué hora es, Botan? -preguntó Kurama a Botan, que estaban el parque.

-Son cerca de las seis de la tarde -le contestó la chica de cabellos celestes.

-Creo que ya es tarde... Mejor que volvamos a casa... -dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie. Botan también se incorporó con Koenma en brazos y comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa de ésta de última. Kurama la saludó y, siendo así, se dirigió a su casa-. Ya volví nn -exclamó. Shiori se le acercó para saludarlo.

-¡Qué bueno que regraste, Shuuichi! nn -le dijo. Kurama le sonrió. (N/A: cuando diga "Shuuichi" me refiero a Kurama, mientras si digo "Shuichi" me refiero a su hermanastro, ¿ok?)

-¿Necesitas ayuda para preparar la cena, mamá? -le preguntó. Shiori negó con la cabeza.

-No, garcias nn -contestó-. Pero lo que sí necesito es que me acompañes hasta la sala... Quiero platicar contigo -Kurama se preguntaba qué había ocurrido, por lo que siguió a su madre hasta la sala, donde se sentó frente a ella-. ¿Sabes, hijo? Hoy tu hermano me comentó una cosa muy curiosa... -Kurama se preguntaba qué fue lo que le dijo Shuichi...

-Y... -empezó Kurama-. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo mi hermano de curioso?

-Pues... Me dijo que hoy, andando de paseo, pasó por el parque... -a Kurama se le cayó el alma a los pies: ¿acaso Shuichi había malinterpretado la situación?-... Y me dijo que estabas con un chica... Con un bebé... -dijo ésto último serio-. ¿Acaso el bebé... ? -dijo con la pregunta inconclusa. Kurama permaneció en silencio... (estaba aún conectando ideas xD)-. ¡Shuuichi, no me digas que... !

-¡No! ¡No, mamá! ¡No! -se apresuró a decir su hijo-. Es que Shuichi solamente me vio en el parque ayudando a una amiga a cuidar un bebé, ¿no recuerdas que te lo había comentado?

-¡Ah, sí! Entonces tu hermano lo malinterpretó nn' -suspiró y sonrió con alivio-. Casi creí que era abuela, Shuuichi nn' -Shiori no se dio cuenta, pero su joven hijo de larga cabellera rojiza se había sonrojado levemente...-. Puedes ir a tu habitación, si quieres, hijo nn. Yo me encargo de la cena -y la mujer de cabellera azul marino se dirigió a ésta.

Kurama comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando en el camino, deicidió ir a otro lugar antes de su alcoba. Tocó la puerta...

-¿Quién? -preguntaron desde dento de la habitación.

-Soy Shuuichi -contestó Kurama. Su hermano lo dejó ingresar a su habitación-. Perdona que te moleste, pero quería hablar contigo, si no hay problema, claro...

-Oh, sí, seguro, hermano. Siéntate -Shuuichi se sentó en la cama de su hermano, mientras éste en el suelo, cruzado de piernas-. ¿Ocurrió algo con mamá o papá?

-No, ellos están bien nn -le dijo-. Es otro asunto el que quiero charlar, Shuichi. ¿Hoy me viste en el parque, por casulidad?

-Sí... Y te vi con una chica... Y un bebé o.o' ¿Hermano, acaso tú... ? -sí, definitivamente Shuichi había confundido la situación en la que atravesaba con Botan.

-No -se apresuró antes de que su hermanastro finalizara la pregunta-. Es sólo que estoy ayudando a una amiga a cuidar un bebé, éso es todo. Por lo que veo confundiste la situación... nn -y sonrió. Shuichi se sentía apenado.

-Perdona, hermano u.u' -dijo-. Es que me llamó la atención y...

-No hay cuidado, pero para la próxima no creas sólo que lo tus ojos ven y lo que tu mente precesa, ¿entendido? -Shuichi asintió con la cabeza. Kurama se puso de pie para salir de la habitación de su hermano. Cuando Kurama se encontraba casi cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor, éste le dijo:

-Ah, casi me olvido, hermano. Había un chico muy alto, de pelo naranja rizado y bastante feo, que hablaba de tí. Yo sé que algunos te llaman "Kurama" -astuto el chico xD-, te lo comento porque me pareció que él también malinterpretó la situación...

-G-gracias... -dijo Kurama y cerró la puerta.

Entró a su habitación precipitadamente y se puso a pensar en la consecuencias de que lo pasaría.. Kuwabara no era el mejor para mantener algo callado, aunque Yuusuke seguro le ganaba. Éstos pensamientos estubieron en la mente de Kurama hasta la mañana siguiente...

Se levantó y desayunó como de costumbre. Su hermanastro no se había levantado aún. Su madre desayuno con él y, cuando los dos acabaron su respectivo desayuno, Shuuichi se despidió de su madre, diciendo que volvería más tarde. Shiori se despidió de él y Kurama se dirigió a la casa de una tan conocida chica de cabellos celestes...

Kurama tocó al puerta de la casa. No quería imaginar la sorpresa que Botan se llevaría cuando le comentara lo que le había dicho su hermano la noche anterior. En fin, eso lo averiguaría dentro de poco.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la voz de Botan desde la casa.

-Soy Kurama -respondió. La chica le abrió la puerta sin problemas (afortunadamente no hubo ningún tipo de inicdentes con las llaves nnU). Botan le cedió un lugar para que el chico ingresara a la casa-. Bueno días, Botan. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo se encuantra el pequeño?

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias Kurama nn. Koenma está en la sala jugando -siendo así, los dos avanzaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en un sofá, viendo al príncipe del Reikai jugando con un pato de ule, muy entretendio, sobre un tapiz color ocre-. Se está divirtiendo mucho nn -de pronto sintió la súbita mirada de Kurama, se puso nerviosa-. ¿Q-qué ocurre? o.o

-Botan, no te ofendas pero... ¿Se puede saber qué hace un oso de peluche sobre su cabeza? Ôo' -a Botan le surgió una gota sobre su nuca y rio nerviosamente.

-¡Ah! nn' Creo que el pequeño me agarró desprevenida y me puso el peluche la cabeza, ¿ingenioso, no? nn' -Kurama la miraba con gotas sobre su cabeza. Él le quitó el peluche (qué tierno n//n)-. Arigatou n//n -Kurama sólo le sonrió tiernamente.

Botan suspiró y tomó a Koenma en sus brazos. El bebé había cambiado su pato por una sonaja. Ella sólo sonrió... hasta que el pequeño comenzó a golpealrla con la sonaja en su cabeza...

-Ay!! xx No, Koenma, nooo... No hagas éso!! -Kurama tomó al bebé rapidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Botan? -preguntó el chico.

- Xx Algo así... -dijo con espirales en los ojos, un tanto mereada. Kurama suspiró con uan gota sobre su frente. Se volvió hacia Koenma.

-No debes hacer éso, Koenma... -le dijo en un leve reproche. Koenma sólo lo miró sin entender nada y con carita de inocente (xD). El chico de cabellos rojos suspiró e intentó sacarle la sonaja para que nadie sufriera más incidentes ùú', pero el chico se negaba a darle la sonaja y empezó a molestarse. Entre Kurama y Botan intentaron calmarlo un poco.

-¡Yatta! nn -exclamó Botan, sonriendo. Se acercó a la bolsa de cosas para el bebé y de ella sacó una pelota pequeña de color celeste que, con apretarla, hacía un ruido muy gracioso. Cuando Koenma escuchó el ruido, tiró la sonaja (que no era del todo liviana) al suelo... cayendo sobre un zapato al pobre de Kurama, que por suerte no le dolió tanto. Dejó al bebé acercarse a su "niñera" y ésta le alcanzó la pelota. Luego volvió a sentarse junto con Botan-. Oye, ¿te encuantras bien? ò.ò

-Sí nn' No te preocupes, Botan -respondió él con una gota sobre su cabeza.

Ambos quedaron viendo cómo el pequeño jugaba con la pelota. Kurama decidió que ése era el momento propicio para charlar con la guía...

-Botan, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto -empezó Kurama-. Verás, ayer a la noche estaba con mi hermano y me comentó algo...

-¿Qué es ése "algo", exactamente? -preguntó nerviosa, la chica de cabello celeste, mirándolo.

-Parece ser que él, nos vio a los dos en parque y malinterpretó la situación -Botan comenzaba a conectar ideas (wow, va a llover xD), y luego miró a Kurama con los ojos como platos.

-No me digas que él pensó que Koenma... Es... Nuestro... nuestro hijo, ¿no? o//o -preguntó. Kurama sintió.

-Y éso no es todo u//u -siguió el chico-. No sólo nos vio mi hermanao, sino también... -Botan ya empezaba asustarse-... Kuwabara uu'

-¡¿QUEE?! 0//0 ¡¡Pero es todo un malentendido!! Seguramente el muy les dijo a todos!! -exclamó Botan, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo también tengo la corazonada de que les dijo a todos -aprobó Kurama y se puso también de pie-. Lo mejor sería que aclaremos a todos el malentendido hantes de que se expanda mucho más uu' -Botan asintió y tomó a Koenma en sus brazos.

Tanto Botan como Kurama salieron de la casa.

-Espera, tenemos que.. ¡Ay, no! -dijo de pronto Kurama.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Si Kuwabara le dijo a todo el mundo, seguramente Hiei también lo sabe! -dijo preocupado-. ¡Y seguro que si él lo sabe, lo sabe Mukuro! ¡Siendo así, lo sabrá el Makai! -Kurama empezaba a desesperarse-. Hagamos ésto -dijo tratando de sonar calmado (Hiei tonto ¬¬)-, tú irás con Genkai, y yo con Kuwabara, de ahí iré hasta el makai y te llamó, ¿ok? -Botan asintió-. ¡Buena suerte, Botan!

-¡A tí también Kurama! -dijo Botan, aún con Koenma en brazos, empezando a correr en dirección al templo de Genaki, mientas que Kurama se dirigía a casa de Kuwabara...

El chico de cebellera rojiza se dirigía por las calles en busca de una casa en particular, para aclarar el malentendido.

Buscó por las diferentes casas hasta topar con la que estaba buscando desde hacía rato: se encontraba frente a una casa de puerta color ocre con el picaporte en un color más oscuro. Tocó cortesmente la puerta de la casa y oyó cómo la abrían. Al instante apreció frente a él una chica de larga cabellera castaña claro y con un cigarro en la boca (para viariar xD).

-Buenos días, Kurama! -dijo sorprendida, Shizuru Kuwabara-. Es insólito verte por aquí...

-Sí, bueno -empezó Kurama-. ¿Tú hermano... ?

-Espera un momento -Shizuru se dio vuelta-. ¡Kazuma! ¡Deja de jugar con tu tonto patito de ule y ven aquí que Kurama quiere hablarte!

-o.o'

Al poco rato se acercaba Kazuma Kuwabara vestido con un pijama (aún era de mañana xD) de color amarillo con puntitos en naranja. Sin contar que estaba despeinado y con un pato de esos que rechinan y se usan para bañarse (Dios Mío uu' el mundo se volvió loco x.x).

-¿Kurama? ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó un poco dormido Kuwabara.

-Vine a aclarar un malentendido que dijiste ayer a los demás y... -empezó Kurama, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Que yo dije? Pero si fue Urameshi el que dijo que Botan y tú tenían un hijo... -se defendió.

-Oh, en ése caso, lo siento nn' -se disculpó el chico de ojos verdes-. Pero igual es un malentendido, el chico no es hijo mío ni de Botan, es... Koenma u.u'

-¿Koenma? O.O -Kuwabara ya estaba bien despierto xD-. ¡Debe ser broma!

-No, no lo es. Es Koenma. Tuvieron un pequeño incidnete en el reikai... Bueno no importa, sólo quería decirte éso. ¡Nos vemos, Kuwabara! -y siendo así, se fue. Kazuma aún se reía por lo de Koenma (qué malo es ¬¬)...

Botan se encontraba corriendo por als calles en busca del templo de la sensei Genkai. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas de aquí para allá, pudo ubicarlo por fin a los lejos.

Cuando llegó, vio que se encontraba Yukina limpiando la entrada y que faltaba la puerta principal (recuerden que Yuusuke la rompió ¬¬). La chica de cabellera verde aquamarina levantó la vista, sorprendida.

-¡Oh, muy buenos días, Botan! -le dijo.

-Hola, Yukina -le contestó Botan-. Tengo que hablar contigo con la sensei Genkai, si es que se encuentra...

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Yukina dejando de barrer y entrando a la casa. De reojo, observó el bebé que tenía en brazos Botan-. ¡Sensei Genkai, vino Botan! -exclamó.

La nombrada salió de una habitación y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-Buen día, Botan -saludó-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó.

-Vine a aclarar algo erróneo que dijo ayer Kuwabara... -empezó Botan.

-¿Kazuma? -repitió Yukina, sin comprender-. Pero si él no dijo nada...

-¿Cómo que no? Ô.o -Botan no entendía nada, ¿no había sido Kuwabra quien corrió una voz falsa? ¿O acaso no había sido él?

-No -dijo Genkai-. Verás, ayer estábamos todos reunidos aquí y sólo faltaban Yuusuke y Keiko porque no pudimos localizar a Kurama ni a tí -la sensei suspiró-. Siendo así, Yuusuke llegó corriendo y nos informó que te había visto a Kurama y a tí con un bebé en brazos...

-¡No, bueno sí! uu' -empezó Botan-. El bebé con el que nos vio Yuusuke es el señor Koenma...

-¿K-Koenma? O.O' -repitió Genkai totalmente atónita-. Pero...

-Sólo que no estaba vestido como de costumbre, por eso Yuusuke malinterpretó todo ùú' -finalizó Botan.

-Ah, ya me parecía muy extraño que tanto Kurama como tú tuviesen un hijo... -dijo Genkai suspirando-. Ése Yuusuke ¬¬ Sólo le hace caso a lo que ve!

-En fin, me alegra que todo se haya solucionado aquí nn' -dijo Botan-, pero debo irme, tengo que asesinar a alguien ¬¬ -dijo con cara de asesina.

-OO' Bueno... -empezó Yukina un tanto temerosa-. Mata ne nn'

-Suerte en tu cometido, Botan. Me harías muy feliz si logras matar al idiota de Yuusuke ¬¬ -le dijo Genkai (qué dulce o.o')-. Sayounara, Botan

-Sí nn' ¡Nos vemos! -y se despidió de las dos con un movimiento de su mano y desapareció de vista...

Ahora bien, Kurama ya había llegado hasta al Makai. Podía sentir la energía maligna aumentar de manera desconsiderable, pero él mismo podía decidir trasnformarse en Youko o no (y... conociendo a las fans, todas queremos que se transforme en Youko //), pero siguió con su manera de Shuuichi, tenía que ir al castillo de Mukuro a como de lugar... Cuando un demonio se le atavesó en el camino...

-¿Kurama? -dijo con una voz áspera y gruesa.

-¿Quién eres? -espetó Kurama.

-Vengo de parte de Yomi... Quiere que vayas con tu hijo a su castillo -y desapareció tan rápido como se fue. Kurama ya empezó a ponerse más nervioso que antes: ¿hasta Yomi se había enterado?

Corrió agilmente por entre unos senderos, rumbo al castillo de Yomi, el cual encontó con facilidad, luego de caminar unos diez minutos. Se acercó hasta la puerta del castillo y la golpeó, produciendo un sonido grave. Un ser de baja estatura abrió la puerta.

-¿Tú quién eres? -le espetó con una voz áspera.

-Soy Kurama, Yomi me llamó -dijo el chico de cabellera rojiza, totalmente serio y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al ser con decisión. El sujeto le pidió que lo siguiera y condujo a Kurama por un largo pasillo (N/A: casi no recuerdo cómo era el castillo de Yomi -ni quisiera saberlo ¬¬-, por lo que mil disculpas si estoy describiendo cualquier cosa uu').

Los dos se aproximaron hasta una puerta de color sauce y con un picaporte dorado. El sujeto golpeó la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre? -contestó una voz muy gruesa del otro lado.

-Kurama está aquí, señor -le dijo el ser.

-Hazlo pasar -contestó la voz de Yomi del otro lado. El ser abrió la puerta y Kurama avanzó hacia adelante: frente a él estaba su ex compañero en la banda de los tan famosos ladrones del Makai, sólo que ya era más viejo. Yomi estaba con unos papeles en mano y, en cuanto "vio" (Yomi es ciego) a Kurama se puso en pie en seguida-. Kurama, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía...

-Sí, vine a aclararte un pequeño malentendido que parece que anda rondando por aquí -dijo Kurama. Yomi no comprendió las palabras de Kurama, ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

-Explícate

-Yo no tengo ningún hijo, es un malentendido. Éso es todo -le pareció que no sería muy prudente de su parte decir que el niño era Koenma. Yomi se mantuvo en silencio.

-Vaya, bueno... Siendo así, lamento haberte molestado, Kurama -se disculpó el rey Yomi. Kurama sólo asintió con su cabeza.

-Habiéndote aclarado la duda, me voy -Kurama dio media vuelta. Los pasos del ningen con sangre de youkai se oían brevemente.

-Espera un momento -le dijo Yomi-. He querido deicrte una vaga idea, ¿qué te parece sil volvemos a... ? -obviamente, a formar el grupo de ladrones (como odio a Yomi ¬¬)

-No -dijo cortante Kurama. Por un momento en el tono de voz y en los ojos pudo notarse un débil brillo de Youko Kurama. Éste abandonó el castillo de Yomi y se dirigió a otro castillo, situado en otro lugar más alejado de allí.

Como abrían de suponer, el castillo al cual Kurama se dirigía era el de Mukuro, ya que Hiei se encontraba allí.

Le dieron permiso de pasar hasta la oficina de Mukuro, y allí, Kurama golpeó la puerta. Del otro lado, una voz femenina le contestó:

-Pase -Kurama abrió la puerta y vislumbró un dejo de sorpresa en la mirada de la reina Mukuro-. Kurama, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Perdona que te moleste, Mukuro, ¿Hiei está aquí? Tengo que decirle algo -Mukuro se volteó: Hiei estaba recargado en un rincón de la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Te buscan -le dijo a él.

-Lo sé -masculló Hiei. Se acercó hasta Kurama-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú dijiste en el makai que yo tengo un hijo? -Hiei entornó lo ojos.

-Yuusuke lo dijo en el templo de la vieja y se lo comenté a Mukuro. Si alguien lo escuchó y lo difundió, no es problema mío -como siempre, Hiei tan dulce (otro que me cae a medias uu'). Kurama supiró con resignación.

-En fin, era eso, Hiei. La próxima no creas todo lo que oyes -le dijo-. Perdón, nuevamente, por la molestia. Me voy -siendo así, se retiró del castillo de Mukuro...

La guía espiritual iba por las calles buscando una tienda, hasta que por fin la localizó: "Tienda Yukimura". Ingresó en el local y...

-¡¡¡¡YUUSUKEEEE!!!! -yo creí que era Keiko quien la gritaba a Yuusuke xD

En ése momento, el chico de cabellos oscuros, se encontraba terminando de anotar un pedido. Keiko detuvo a Botan, antes de que ésta le encajara un remazo a Yuusuke por la cabeza xD (Koenma seguía durmiendo... tiene el sueño muy pesado xD)

-¡Botan, tranquilízate! Oo -Keiko la calmó un poco, ante las miradas de los clientes de desconcierto-. No se preocupen, todo se encuentra bien nn' -y los clientes volvieron a lo suyo (o.o).

Keiko llevó a Botan y Yuusuke afuera de la tienda.

-Y, bien, ¿a qué se debe el semejante griterío? -preguntó Keiko, curiosa.

-Tu querido novio promulgó un rumor de lo más descabellado!!! ¬¬ -empezó Botan. Yuusuke tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí-. ¡¡ERES UN TARADO, YUUSUKE!! ¡¡¡KURAMA Y YO NO TENEMOS NINGÚN HIJO, IDIOTA!! ¡¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESTUPIDECES, IMBÉCIL!!! -mientras Botan lo chillaba a Urameshi, lo perseguía mientras lo correteaba.

-Ya me parecía que era raro que Kurama y tú tuvienen un hijo uu' -opinó Keiko mirando la situación con una gota en la cabeza. Decidió intervenir, antes de que Botan asesinase a su novio-. Botan, puedes irte tranquila, yo me encargo de matarlo nn -Keiko tenía en su mano la oreja de Yuusuke.

-¡Duele! uu -se lamentó el chico de cabello oscuro.

-¡Cállete, Yuusuke! -le dijo con brusquedad Keiko-. Puedes irte, Botan nn Yo me encargo de matar a Yuusuke! -Botan sonrió, con Koenma en sus brazos, y se fue de allí...

La chica de cabello celeste se dirgió al parque, con la esperanza de que Kurama ya había llegado del Makai, sin embargo, no había ningún chico de cabellos rojizos. Se sentó en un banco... De pronto, empezó a tener hambre y sueño...

Un olor peculiar hizo que se despertara rapidamente y sobresatlada.

-¿Qué pasó... ? ¡Kurama! -exclamó: el chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes la miraba con una sonrisa. Le dio un plato que emanaba un ligero vapor-. ¿Qué es ésto?

-Supuse que tendrías hambre nn -le dijo. Botan tomó el plato con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-A-arigatou, Kurama-kun... -dijo tímidamente comenzando a comer. Koenma estaba un tanto dormido sobre el rincón del banco, durmiendo sobre una frazada. Kurama sonrió tiernamente...

Al poco rato, Botan ya había terminado de comer y tiró el plato junto con los hashi (eran descartables xD) en un cesto cercano. La chica se dirigía a tomar a Koenma entre sus brazos. Kurama tomó la frazada y comenzaron a dirigirse hasta la casa...

-¿Tuviste suerte en el Makai? -preguntó Botan, curiosa.

-Sí, no fue tan complicado -explicó Kurama-. ¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste suerte por aquí?

-Sí nn Casi mato a Yuusuke, pero Keiko me dijo que iba a terminar ese favor por mí nn ¿No es dulce? -dijo Botan. A Kurama le salió una gota la cabeza.

-Sí, definitivamente divino nn' -dijo él. Y así siguieron caminando hasta la casa.. En camino, Botan se abrazó a Shuuichi con ternura... Unos pétalos sakura volaron por allí...

----

Hola mi gente!! nn Ya volví y lamentó la tardanza, es que yo ya había escrito éste capi, pero resulta que sin querer lo sustituí por otro y se me borró uu (TARADA!!). Había escrito 19 hojas en tan sólo dos horas!!! Me quería matar, por eso tardé, porque me dio fastidio rehacer el capi, pero ahora ya está nn. Y contesto lor rr:+

botanchan24: Gracias por tu review nn Sí, vaya que los que se enteraron que era Koenma quedaron "WHAT?! 0.0", ja ja xD me encantó hacer éso!! nn Sí, yo también quiero ser Botan - (tiene una suerte la chica ¬¬). Bueno, nos vemos y nos leemos!! xD

Sra. Malfoy Li: Gracias por tu comentario nn Estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo de que Kurama es un dios!! xD Y me alegro mucho que te guste el kuramaXbotan nn (en mi opinión la mejor pareja). Bueno, espero verte pronto!! nn

Raven BlacK SparroW: Hola!! garcias por tu rr!! nn Así que ya tienes 15 años xD Eres más chica que yo uu (yo cumplí 15 en junio de éste año). Me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi fic nn por cierto, tus fics están super geniales!! nn (creo que te dejé un rr, pero no recuerdo bien nn'). En fin, gracias amiga y nos vemos!!! nn

Bueno, me voy!!

Sayounara minna!! nn

_**-la guida spirituale, Botan-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiba minna!! nn Perdón si me tardo con éste capi, pero estoy en época de fin de curso, los exámenes llueven y mi cabeza está que explota. Pero me relajo escribiendo un poco de éste fic nn. Bene, cominciate a leggere, amici!! nn

**Nota: como deben saber ya, los personajes de acontinuación son pura y exclusivamente del señor Yoshihiro Togashi**

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 5

Nos encontramos a nuestra pareja dirigéndose a la casa de la chica de cabellos celestes. No tardaron mucho en llegar y, en el momento menos inesperado, estaban ya en la casa.

Los dos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá: decir que estaban cansados era poco, ya que los dos estuvieron corriendo de aquí para allá toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

-Parece que el pequeño Koenma tiene mucha energía nn -acotó Botan mirando al bebé con una sonrisa en su cara y alargando las manitas para hacer algo-. Mmmhh... me parece que Koenma necesita un baño... ¿No crees, Kurama?

-Sí, supongo... -dijo el chico-. ¿Piensas bañarlo ahora? -Kurama sabía que Botan estaba cansada.

-Sí nn -respondió la chica, alegre-. ¿Por qué no?

-Botan... Se te nota hasta en los ojos que estás cansada... ¿Por qué no mejor duermes un poco? Te hará bien recobrar energía... -Diablos, ¿cómo hacía Kurama para saber hasta sus estados de ánimo?

-Supongo que tienes razón... Oye, pero si tú también estás cansado -dijo Botan mirando al chico a los ojos. Éste sonrió.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Qué te parece si los dos nos echamos una pequeña siesta? -propuso Kurama-. El pequeño puede jugar con los muñecos que tiene en la bolsa, no creo que se escape por segunda vez uu' -dijo con una gota en la cabeza y recordando el pasado suceso.

-La cama de la habitación donde duermo yo es bastante grande, los dos cabremos sin problemas nn -dijo Botan, sonriente (N/A: escuchen, a los que tienen la mente sucia, **NO **va a pasar nada más que DORMIR, ¿eh?? ¬¬).

Kurama se puso de pie y siguió a Botan hasta la habitación donde ella decía: era amplia y aireada, con las paredes pintadas en celeste, piso de madera, y una grande y preciosa cama con una cubierta de color azul. Sin contar que el lugar estaba inpegnado con un delicioso olor a flores (saliendo de Botan, no me sorprende xD).

-¿Y? ¿A qué es bonita la habitación, no? -le dijo Botan a Kurama. Éste asintió con la cabeza-. Puedes recostarte en la cama, mientras que yo le dejaré algunas cosas para que Koenma se entretenga nn

-Pero... ¿vamos a dormir los dos? O//o -preguntó el chico un tanto apenado.

-Sí, ¿por qué? o.o ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá? Pero no es nada cómodo... -Botan, tan inocente.. uu' no cayó xD

-No, no n//n' Está, tomaremos una siesta en la cama... -Botan fue hasta el living y le dejó algunos muñecos a Koenma. Hecho ésto, fue a la habitación y se echó en la cama para tomar una siesta, junto con Kurama (qué kawaii v No sean mal pensados, eh?? ¬¬)

Luego de aproximadamente una hora y media, los dos se levantaron de la cama. Botan giró la cabeza para ver qué hora era y se sorprendió al ver que eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Sí que se habían dormido.

Salieron de la habitación y... bueno, un pequeño... bah, un GRAN desastre estaba en el living...

-¡¡¡¡¡KOENMA!!!!! -exclamaron los dos.

En el living había una cantidad de juguetes considerables, sin contar que había leche desparramada por todo el piso, libros tirados (algunos con páginas sueltas... -nooo!! lo libros nooo!! 0.0), una cortina de la ventana salida, pañales tirados por ahí... En fin, el living era un completo desastre.

-¡Koenma malo! -exclamó Botan tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con reproche. El pequeño tenía entre sus manos un frasco de plástico con talco... Koenma le sonrió en la cara-. ¡No, Koenma! ¡Yo no me río! ¡Ahora... ! -el bebé le tiró medio frasco de talco en la cara. Ahora Botan parecía que había venido de jugar en la nieve xD

-O.O Botan!! ¿Estás bien? -le dijo Kurama, quien tomó al bebé en sus brazos. La chica tosió un poco y se fue a lavar la cara. Kurama llevó al pequeño a su cuna-. Eres un bebé malo...

-Kura feo -le dijo Koenma con cara de puchero.

-¿Qué? O.o' Ya basta, ahora vas a dormir un poco mientras que terminamon de limpiar. No te muevas de aquí, ¿oíste? -Kurama cubrió a Koenma con una manta en la cama y se fue de la habitación.

-¡¡Kurama malo y feo!! -se oyó gritar a Koenma.

-u.u' -Kurama actuaba como si nada hubiese oído xD (pobrecito nn').

Llegó al living y lo primero que hizo fue acomodar los muñecos y los pañales, en lo posible, que estuviesen "sanos". Los juegetes los dejó dentro de la bolsa y los pañales los apiló sobre una mesa cercana. Recogió los libros y, como pudo, los puso devuelta a su lugar, tratando de poner las hojas sueltas a su lugar. Justo Botan salía del baño: tenía mojado un poco su cabello, y ya no estaba blanca xD

-Ése talco tenía sabor raro -.- -Kurama prefirió no decir nada ante lo dicho por la chica-. Bien, tú puedes volver a tu casa, Kurama, ya has hecho sufuciente por hoy nn Yo me encargo de limpiar el resto del desastre, parece que por aquí hubo una batalla campal (N/A: en Argentina a veces usamos la frase "parece que hubo una batalla campal" cuando hay un completo desorden xD).

-¿Segura? De veras, no tengo problema si llego un poco más tarde a mi casa -se excusó Kurama.

-No, por favor, puedes volver nn Yo limpió el piso, arreglo ésa cortina y pongo a hacer la cena -dijo Botan. Kurama se incorporó y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta: estaba casi oscuro-. Qué día hoy, ¿no? nn'

-Sí uu' -aprobó Kurama con una gota en la cabeza-. Bien, que tengas suerte nn Matta ne, Botan-chan! -saludó el chico de ojos verdes extendiendo una mano y empezando a alejarse.

-Sayounara, Kurama-kun!! nn -Botan lo saludó y se metió en la casa.

La chica de cabellos celestes agarró un trapo y comenzó a pasarlo por el suelo. Después de casi una hora pudo terminar, por lo que puso el trapo en remojo y colgó la cortina de la ventana en su lugar que, por suerte, no estaba manchada ni nada xD.

Botan se dirigó a continuación a la habitación del bebé que seguía en la cama, pero su cara denotaba tristeza. Se acercó más a él y cargó a upa (lo alzó, lo tomó en sus brazos), y dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño? -le dijo del modo más maternal que pudo (wow, o.o éstas cosas sólo pasan en los fics xD)-. ¿Te duele algo?

-No... -le contestó el bebé, y actos seguido, la abrazó tiernamente. Botan correspondió al fraternal y tierno abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero... -le dijo con una sonrisa (obviamente, fraternal)-. Ven, vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a dormir los dos, ¿te aprece bien? -Koenma asintió-. Bueno, vamos.

Todo sucedió tal cual dijo la guía espiritual, llegando así al día siguiente que amaneció nublado, con amenazas de querer llover.

Después de desayunar y limpiar todo, el timbre sonó: en ése momento estaba jugando con Koenma en el sofá.

-¡Ya voy! -exclamó. Dejó al bebé sobre el sofá y, en su camino hacia la puerta... se cayó al suelo uu'-. Ay, mi cabeza!! ú.ù -exclamó frotándosela-. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hay alguien en la puerta! o.o -se incorporó y abrió al puerta-. ¡Hola, Kurama! ¡Muy buenos días! nn

-¡Hola! nn' -dijo Kurama, contestándole el saludo-. ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? o.o

-¿Eh? Nada, no te preocupes nn' -A Kurama le apareció una gota detrás de la cabeza-. Ah, sí: pasa nn -y así, los dos ingresaron a la casa.

-Veo que no tuviste problemas en limpiar lo que faltaba nn -Botan sólo rió y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá, como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, Kurama? -preguntó Botan, antes de sentarse: el chico le contestó que era muy amable, pero ya había desayunado. Botan se sentó junto con Koenma en su regazo y le sonrió-. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño Koenma? nn -el bebé extendía los bracitos con una sonrisa en el rostro, luegos los bajó y miró tanto a Kurama como a Botan con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ò.o' -preguntó Kurama, intrigado ante la mirada del bebé.

-No lo sé o.o -contestó Botan-. Nunca había actuado así... -Koenma permaneció con la mirada hacia los dos.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en el cual ninguno de los tres dijo nada, hasta que Koenma empezó a poner ojos llorosos... Quería algo.. Se estaba a punto de poner a llorar...

-¡Ya sé! nn -Botan lo tomó en sus brazos -. El pequeño necesita un baño, ¿no es así? nn

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el baño. Botan le pidió a Kurama si podía ayudarla trayéndole ropa, pañal, talco y ayudarla a bañar al bebé uu'...

A los veinte minutos, Koenma estaba en la bañanadera jugando con el agua, mientras que Kurama y Botan lo enjabonaban y lo enjuagaban. El bebé se divertía de lo lindo: los dos estaban totalmente empapados.

-Como que será mejor sacarlo nn' -opinó Botan. Kurama asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

Botan se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la toalla más cercana, y la tomó lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Kurama... se resbaló uu'. Pero no cayó al suelo ya que Kurama la atajó a tiempo tomándola de la cintura y el cuello.

-¡¿Estás bien?! -le preguntó él totalmente preocupado.

-Sí... Domo Arigatou, Kurama-kun... -le djo Botan.

Los dos empezaron a tomar color en sus mejillas y sus corazones aceleraban el pulso considerablemente... Se preguntaban qué rayos estaba pasando allí... Una pose incómoda, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograban separarse, es más, cada vez se acercaban más...

-K-Kurama-kun... -susurró Botan.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Crees que... podrías soltarme, por favor? u//u -Kurama se puso mucho más sonrosado que antes, pero lo disimuló bastante bien, no como Botan que ardía.

-Sí, lo siento, Botan-chan n//n -Kurama la soltó con suavidad. La chica tomó a Koenma en sus brazos-. Ten... -le alcanzó la toalla a la chica y secó al bebé.

Después de unos veinte minutos, el bebé estaba ya limpio...

El resto de la tarde, pasó entretenidamente para nuestra pareja, pero el día iba de mal en peor: cada vez estaba más gris y amezaba con una fuerte tormenta para comienzo de la noche.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde en la casa de Botan (bah, en realidad, no era de ella legítimamente xD). Koenma estaba en el suelo jugando entretenidamente con un muñeco de felpa.

-Y... ¿Qué hacemos? o.o -preguntó Botan, en ése momento un trueno estalló en pleno cielo, acto seguido la chica se abrazó fuertemente a Kurama. Éste estaba un tanto pasmado-. Perdoname, Kurama... -susurró la chica-. Le tengo terror a los tuenos -el chico no hizo más que acariciar con ternura su cabello.

-Tranquila -le dijo-, no me molesta -Botan se sentía rara y cómoda a la vez. En ése momento cayó una lluvia increíblemente fuerte. Botan se separó a Kurama-. Vaya, sí que se largó a llover... -la melodía de "Kurayami ni akai bara romantic soldier" se hizo presente. (N/A: es una de las canciones de Kurama, mi favorita por cierto n//n).

-¿Qué es éso? ò.o -preguntó Botan, confundida.

-Lo siento, es mi celular nn' -se disculpó Kurama tomando de su bolsillo un celular un tanto más moderno que el anterior (recuerdan cuando llama a su madre desde el Makai? -yo quiero un celu así xD-, bueno éste es un más moderno nn')-. ¿Diga? Habla Shuuichi...

_-Shuuichi, hijo _-Era Shiori

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó. Había un poco de interferencia debido a la lluvia y no se lograba escuchar del todo bien.

-_Quería decirte que tu padre y yo vamos a salir y no volvemos hasta mañana. Tu hermano está en casa de unos amigos y no vuelve, también, hasta mañana _-explicó Shiori-. _Puedes quedarte ésta noche en casa de tu amiga y volver mañana... Así no te mojas ni nada., ¿qué te parece?_

-De acuerdo, es una buena idea, mamá -aprbó su hijo-. Bueno, diviértete y cuidense mucho. Saludos a Shuichi -dijo Kurama.

-_Sí, tú también cuidate, hijo.. Te quiero, Shuuichi _-Shiori quiere mucho a su hijo nn

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mamá -dijo Kurama fraternalmente-.Sayounara...

_-Sayounara _-siendo así, los dos cortaron la comunicación. Kurama guardó su celular y suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Botan sin entender. Kurama le explicó lo que había conversado con su madre, Botan sonrió-. Ah, qué bueno! Así que te quedarás aquí nn

-Sí, así es nn -aprobó Kurama, con una de us lindas sonrisas (gritos de fans xD). Botan se incorporó de repente-. ¿Qué ocurre? o.o

-¡Voy a preparar una cena excelente! n- -Dijo de lo más animada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Koenma jugando en el suelo y lo levantó con sus brazos-. ¿Cómo está el pequeño? nn

Botan estaba muy, pero muy contenta. Tanto que... que se puso a bailar con Koenma o.ó' (o sea, como que la chica se pasó uu'). De verdad estaba muy feliz. A Kurama le salió una gota en la nuca, pero no dejaba de sonreír, hacía mucho que no había a la chica tan animada y llena de energía, y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Al momento, Botan se abrazó fuertemente a Koenma y se sentó preicipitadamente en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Botan? -preguntó Kurama, acercándose a ella-. ¿Te seintes bien.. ?

-De nuevo.. No me gustan los truenos... -dijo abrazándose más al bebé. Cierto, había caído un trueno hacía tan sólo unos segundos. (Hablar tanto de truenos me recuerda a Ginji Amano, El emperador Relámpago, de Get Backers! n//n ¿Alguien de por aquí lo conoce? o.o Es una serie espectacular!! nn).

-No te preocupes -dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie, Botan lo imitó y dejó a Koenma que jugara en el suelo-. Aquí estoy yo... -le dijo mirándola con ternura. Botan estaba totlamente esimismada, y poco a poco, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-. ¿Te sientes bien? o.o

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! n///n ¡Estoy bien, ja ja! -se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y le salió una gota en la nuca. Kurama la miró con una gota en la cabeza-. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño nn -y siendo así, se dirigó al baño.

La chica de cabellera celeste ingresó en él y se miró en el espejo: ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Se sonrojaba por nada, tan sólo por verlo o pensar en él (cosa que hacía muchos meses que ocurría), hacía que su corazón latiera a más no poder y la sangre fluía como un manantial sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

¿Qué era ése calor tan bello? ¿Qué era ése fluír de la sangre, su corazón palpitando a mil por hora? La respuesta la sabía... o tal vez no...

Se mojó la cara, fui como una caricia. El ardor del momento se fue un poco. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué tenía Kurama la hacía actuar de ésa manera?

Salió del baño y se encontró que Kurama estaba jugando entretenidamente con Koenma. Sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Botan! -exclamó el chico-. No me di cuenta que habías salido del baño nn -miró la hora y dejó a Koenma en suelo, jugando-. ¿Quieres empezar a hacer la cena?

-Síp nn -cotestó la chica de lo más alegre y los dos ingresaron a la cocina...

-----

Bueh, ¿y qué tal? nn Ahora Kurama se va a quedar a dormir con Botan, no se alarmen, no va a ver nada de nada de lemon, ¿ok? Yo no escribo éso (por ahora -cállate subconciente pervertido ¬//¬). ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la cocina haciendo entre los la cena? (seguro que Botan pone azúcar en vez de sal xD).

Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza uu Es que me falta muy poquito para terminar el cole y estoy con la cabeza como un bombo -.-.Pero me relajo aquí nn y con saber que les gusta mucho mi fic! Y estoy segura que publicaré muchos más!!

Respuesta a sus rr:

Raven BlacK SparroW: Gracias por tu rr!! nn Y sí, Yuusuke es una bocasuelta XDD Hizo muy bien Kurama al rechazar la oferta de Yomi (que se muera ése maldito!!!! ¬¬). Qué bueno que te gustó el capi nn Espero que éste también!! nos vemos!!

sen reisen rei: Gracias por tu rr!! nn Espero que éste capi te haya gustado, chao!

botanchan24: Holis! Sí, ya era hora de que, además de Keiko, alguien tenía que matar a Yuusuke xD Me encantó escribir que hasta en el makai se enteraran!! xD (yo y mis ideas locas -.-) En cuanto a lo de lo de los hijos... Ya vamos a ver (risa macabra o.o'). En fin, ojalá que te hay gustado éste capi!! nn

Hiei-chan: Hola y muchas garcias! nn Me alegro que te haya gustado lo del abrazo nn (personalmente a mi también xD). Espero que te haya gustado éste capi, nos vemos!!

Alchemist Winry Rockbell: Ja ja nn Hola! Se, me encantan cuando matan a Yuusuke!! (no literal, claro xD). Y Kuwabara siempre es de bobo, pobrecito! xD. En fin, que bueno que te gustó!! Por cierto, por tu nick, creo q te gusta fullmetal alchemist, no? A mñi también!! nn Y el mejor es Al!! xD Bueno, nos vemos!!

Bueno, ahora sí me voy cantando "Undo" de Fullmetal Alchemist (viva Alphonse!! -) _Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta..._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, gente! nn ¿Cómo están? Yo súper bien, porque terminé el cole!!! Ahora tengo 2 meses y medio para hacer lo que yo quiera, sí!!!! D Bien, les sigo con mi capi mientras escucho algo de Hohoemi no Bakudan... _Mechamecha kurushii kabe datte fui ni naze ka... _Tengo un leve presentimiento de que el capi anterior no estubo muy bonito, trataré de que éste les guste nn

**Nota: desde ya les recuerdo que los persoanjes a continuación son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 6

Kurama y Botan ingresaron a la cocina para comenzar con los preparativos de la cena.

-Y... -empezó Botan-. ¿Qué quieres cenar? -preguntó. Kurama se quedó pensando unos momentos en silencio. Pudo oírse el fuerte sonido de la lluvia en toda la casa.

-¿Te apetecería un poco de arroz al curry? -la chica asintió con una sonrisa-. Bien, entonces manos a la obra -(N/A: se hierve el arroz en una cacerola, y en otra se hierben verduras y carne. Luego se juta todo y se le agrega el curry. O algo así era xP Lo ví en un programa de comidas japonesas nn').

Botan ponía agua a dos cacerolas lentamente, mientras que Kurama empezaba a cortar algunas verduras que había en la heladera. Decidieron omitir poner la carne porque no había suficiente y, además, a ninguno de los dos les apetecía poner carne. Afortunadamente había curry (es una especia).

La chica puso las cacerolas en el fuego y luego puso los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con las verduras? -preguntó a Kurama.

-Bueno -contestó-. Toma un cuchillo y corta aquella zanahoria... -y así lo hizo Botan. El arroz estaba en un plato, listo para echarlo sobre la cacerola cuando el agua de ésta hirviera.

Entre los dos tardaron cerca de unos 15 minutos en terminar de cortar todas las verduras que había recogido Kurama de la heladera. El cuchillo de Botan cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el chico de largos cabellos rojizos. Miró a Botan: tenía un dedo en su boca-. ¿Te cortaste, no? -Kurama fue hasta el baño y agarró una bandita (aunque aquí les decimos "curita" xD)-. Dame tu mano -le pidió dulcemente. Botan extendió su mano izquierda y, justo en el dedo índice tenía un corte el cual emanaba sangre. Con mucho cuidado Kurama le puso la bandita-. Ya está nn -le sonrió tiernamente.

-D-Domo arigatou... -dijo Botan con la cabeza gacha y más roja que un jitomate.

-No hay de qué -le contestó él sonriendo. Botan tuvo que voltearse para no verlo: ardía a más no poder!! (me recuerda a Shaoran de Card Captor Sakura xD). Kurama la miraba un tanto confundido, pero fingió no estarlo-. Botan, si quieres, puedes ir con el bebé, yo me encargo del resto...

-¡No, Kurama! Por un descuido mío no puedo dejar que... -empezó la chica. Kurama le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, no es un estorbo para mí, de verdad! nn Ahora ve con Koenma y ten cuidado con el dedo -Kurama le sonrió y se dirigió a terminar de cortar las verduras.

El paso de Botan eran rápido y fuerte. Su cuerpo de dejaba de ser un hervidero de sangre a punto de ebullición. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ése chico la hacía volverse loca! Se dirigió al sofá, suspiró y miró al suelo: Koenma estaba próximo a la ventana.

La chica comprendió que el bebé quería ver la lluvia, así que lo alzó y lo puso en el alfeizar de la ventana, y la abrió. Una brisa fría y húmeda surco en las caras de Botan y Koenma. Éste sonreía de lo lindo.

-¿Te gusta? -al menos la brisa fría hacía que las mejillas rojas de Botan tornasen de su color natural, o al menos éso esperaba. Koenma aplaudía como un bebé (pero qué frase más estúpida ¬¬')-. Debo tomar éso como un sí nn'

Al cabo de unos minutos, el bebé empezó a pedir que quería que lo cargaran, cosa que Botan hizo. Lo tuvo en brazos, parada en medio de la sala. Pero ella sabía que Koenma quería algo más: tenía hambre y lo pudo saber (wow, Botan tiene instinto maternal o.o').

-Ya, ya, Koenma nn Ya te doy de comer, quédate quietecito aquí que ahora vuelvo -dejó a Koenma en el sofá y ella se dirigió hacia la bolsa con los artículos para bebés-. ¿Dónde está el biberón?... ¡Ah, aquí... ! Pero... ¡Kurama! -gritó la chica.

-¿Sí? -dijo desde la cocina.

-¿Tú tenías que ponerle leche al biberón? -qué pregunta era ésa, a mí no me digan nada -.-'

-No, se suponía que te tocaba a tí o.o'... ¿Por qué? -Kurama ya se imaginaba qué era lo que ocurría-. Eh... Me parece que ya no queda leche en la heladera... -Kurama estaba echando las verduras en la cacerola.

-Ah, bueno... Gracias... -Botan se incorporó: el pequeño tenía hambre, ¿qué diablos le iba a dar de comer? Revisó el la bolsa... el tan extrañable puré de... banana o.o (otra vez el puré de banana, Botan no entiende -.-')-. Bueno... -tomó el frasco y lo dejó sobre una mesita ratona. Luego entró en la cocina y tomó una cuchara.

-¿Puedo saber para qué quieres una cuchara? ò.o -cuestionó Kurama quien ahora echaba el arroz en la otra cacerola. Solo faltaba que en ambas cacerolas se cocinaran bien lo ingredientes y ya estaba.

-Voy a derle de comer a Koenma o.o -respondió la guía espiritual. Una gota de sudar atrevesó su frente.

-¿Y se puede saber _qué _le darás de comer? -preguntó el chico poniéndole énfasis a la palabra qué. Una gran gota salió de su nuca.

-Tranquilo nn' Yo sé lo que hago -y dicho así, Botan desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando Kurama terminó de echar el arroz, sabía que algo iba a pasar...

Botan estaba sentada en el sofá con Koenma en brazos, tratando de que comiera... el puré de banana u.u'. Obviamente, el bebé se resistía de todas las maneras posibles.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre, Koenma? -dijo Botan, ya cansada de que el bebé no quisiera comer-. ¡Tienes que comer algo!

-Pero dale algo que sí le gusta u.u -dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡¡Kurama, no sabía que estabas aquí!! 0.0 -exclamó la chica totalmente asustada y ocultando el frasco del puré-. ¿D-de qué hablas con eso de que tengo que darle algo que le guste? o.o' -preguntó, haciéndose la tonta uu'. Kurama suspiró con una gota en la cabeza.

-Botan, a Koenma no le gusta el puré de banana uu' -le dijo.

-¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo le estaba dando puré de banana?! OO -dijo, volviéndose a ser la tonta.

-Botan, tienes el frasco detrás tuyo -.- -la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa, mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo precipitadamente.

-¡¡No es cierto!! OO' -le dijo tratando de mentir (cosa que no le sale muy bien que digamos xD)

-Claro que sí, quieres mentirme y no te sale .-.' -y vaya que Kurama tenía razón, pero la joven de cabellos celestes no le hacía caso y seguía insistiendo en que no tenía ningún frasco tras ella. Botan comenzó a correr por la sala, ya que no quería darle el frasco y Kurama la seguía (ya parece una secuencia de Tom y Jerry xD)-. ¡Botan, no seas tonta y dame el frasco!

-¡¡Que yo no tengo ningún frasco!! -negaba la guía espiritual (Dios... es ridículo ésto -.-).

-¡Tienes el frasco en tus manos y lo estoy viendo! -era cierto: Botan tenía el frasco a la vista, por lo que la chica se dio por vencido y le entregó el condenado frasco. Kurama volvió a suspirar-. Ay, Botan... No sé que haré contigo... -la chica sólo sonrió

-¡Fue divertido! -dijo ella sonriendo de felicidad. Kurama también sonrió con una gota en la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron a la sala, donde Koenma se estaba revolcando de la risa en el sofá.

-Bueno, al menos hicimos feliz a alguien nn -comentó Kurama y se volvió hacia el frasco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cosa que la chica notó.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó preocupada.

-El puré... Hace cuatro años que venció o.o -afortunadamente, Koenma no comió nada del puré-. ¡Podría haber muerto!

-Yo... -empezó Botan, sintiéndose culpable-. Lo siento, Yo... -sintió una mano en su mejilla, obligándola a mirar a Kurama.

-No te preocupes, nn -le dijo soriéndole con ternura-. Sólo que debes tener más cuidado cuando agarras las cosas, eh? -Botan sonrió. La mano de Kurama terminó de acariciar su mejilla y luego la quitó-.Ya sé qué cosa le puedes dar de comer, la manzana rallada con miel le va a encantar. Vamos a la cocina y trae a Koenma...

Luego de unos quince minutos, la manzana rallada estaba lista y próxima para que Koenma la comiera. Botan tomó un poco con la cuchara y la acercó a la boca de Koenma.

-A ver, que viene el avioncito nn -le dijo la chica sonriendo como una niña.

-¿No crees que está demás lo del avioncito? -.-' -le dijo Kurama mirándola con una gran gota en la nuca.

-No lo sé, he visto varias humanas que lo decían o.o -contestó ella, inocentemente. Por si las dudas, Kurama decidió no prolongar la susodicha discusión.

Los dos fueron hasta la sala para que el bebé terminara de comer. Hubo algunas cucharadas en el cabello, ropa o cara, pero nada fuera de lo común. En un momento dado, Kurama fue hasta la cocina para verificar si la cena estaba lista: tanto el arroz como las verduras estaban ya cocidas, por lo que le quitó el agua y las sirivió en una sola fuente. Lo trasladó al centro de la mesa.

-¡Botan! ¡La cena ya... ! o.o'

Un escena un tanto extraña la que veían los ojos del pelirrojo: Botan estaba media tirada en el sofá, con espirales en los ojos y la ropa manchada de una sutancia amarillenta (volvemos a los primeros cpis, no? xD), mientras que el bebé se divertía gateando sobre la alfombre en el suelo... Pero cual no sería la sorpresa de Kurama al ver que las manitas del pequeñó estaban manchadas con la ralladura de manzana, manchando todo lo que estuviera a su paso...

Inmediatamente, el chico se dirigió a Botan y la zarandeó suavmente para ver si ésta daba algún signo de vida.

-¡Botan! ¡Botan! ¡Despierta! -la chica abrió las ojos y se sentón en el sofá-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-K-Koenma tomó la cuchara y me golpeó en la cara uu -sólo a Botan le ocurren dichos acontecimientos ¬¬-. Me manchó y luego se soltó de mí, dándome un empujón. El plato con la ralladura cayó al suelo y... ¡Ahhh! ¡Koenma malo! o.o -dijo dirigiéndose el bebé quien lo tomó en brazos-. ¡Eres un bebé muy malo! ¡No puedes manchar la alfombra! ¡Eres un malo, Koenma!

Y sí... Ante tantas cosas feas, el bebé se largó a llorar a lágrima viva u.u'

-¡No! o.o No era para que te pusieras a llorar!! -la chica lo movía tiernamente entre sus brazos-. Por favor, Koenma, no llores... Lo siento...

Con un ligero y suave movimiento, Kurama tomó al bebé entre sus brazos.

-Por favor, no llores... Todo va a estar, pequeño. Ahora cálmete... -le sonrió tiernamente, mientras Koenma cesaba el llanto. La chica miraba impresioanda la hazaña del chico (hazaña? o.o). Kurama dejó al bebé sobre el sofá, poco a poco iba durmiéndose (el bebé).

-Eres muy bueno en ésto, Kurama -le dijo Botan, sonriendo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la chica se veía algo rara...-. Voy a darme un baño -dijo apresuradamente y se fue. ¿Kurama había hecho algo malo acaso?

El chico se dirigió a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que Botan saliera del baño, se sentara y empezaran a comer. Caundo todo ésto ocurrió, ambos comieron en silencio. La mirada de la chica de ojos color rosa era baja y un tanto triste. Kurama pudo presentir que a ella algo le ocurría.

Terminaron de cenar y Botan lavó los platos. Kurama, quien se sentía algo abrumado ante el súbito cambio de humor de la chica, fue hasta la sala, tomó el bebé en brazos, le lavó las manos y lo llevó a su cuna. Una vez hecho ésto, se acercó hasta la ventana de la habitación: la lluvia caía, aún, precipitadamente y las gotas pequeñas, pero fuertes. El chico miró como hipnotizado el caer de la lluvia...

Salió de la habitación poco después, encontró a la chica de cabellos celestes sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida. Kurama se le acercó lentamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Botan? -le preguntó con dejo de preocupación a la chica. Ésta parpadeó con sorpresa.

-No, estoy bien nn -le dijo sonriendo forzadamente. Kurama lo notó.

-Si te ofendí en algo, te pido disculpas... -Botan negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro.

-No, Kurama, tú jamás llegarías a ofenderme... -hizo una pausa-. Creo que el señor Enma no debía haberme encargado la responsabilidad de su hijo... No sirvo para ésto... Es más, siempre creí que para los demás fui un estorbo... -unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaron hasta su mejilla.

Al instante, sintió la calidez de unos brazos. Kurama lo abrazaba con ternura contra él. El chico de ojos verdes acarició el cabello celeste de la guía espiritual

-Botan, todo lo que dijiste es un mentira -le dijo-. Si el rey Enma te encargó la misión, es por algo, y sí sirves para ésto, que no te quepa la menor duda -ahora los dos se miraban a los ojos-. Y una última cosa: tú, mientras estés aquí, jamás, ni remotamente, serás un estorbo... Nunca podrías serlo ya que eres una persona encantadora... -finalizó la frase sonriéndole con dulzura.

Botan, quien no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, lo abrazó fuertemente y Kurama sintió el calor de la chica. Él acarició su cabeza.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que ella se separó del pelirrojo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Lo siento... No sé qué me pasó... -se disculpó. Kurama se sentó junto a ella en el sofá-. Ya está, ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias, Kurama nn

-Cuando quieras, Botan -le contestó amigablemente.

Los dos estuvieron mirando la nada durante un par de minutos. La lluvia caía y era el único sonido presente en la noche.

Botan se incorporó y fua hasta la habitación del bebé: éste dormía feliz y plácidamente en su cama, mientras que una suave brisa surcaba la habitación. Kurama la siguió.

La chica tomó a Koenma en brazos y lo miró con ternura. El bebé abrió un poco sus pequeños ojos color dorado. Kurama se acercó un poco más.

-Verdad que no parece el mismo Koenma que conocemos, no? -le dijo Botan. Kurama asintió.

Después de unos minutos, ella dejó al bebé sobre su cuna y lo arropó. Los dos miraban al bebé con sume ternura... hasta que todo quedó a oscuras.

-¡¡AHHh!! o.o -gritó Botan-. ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

-Lo más problamve es que se haya cortado la luz -le explicó Kurama-. No te preocupes, de todos modos es tarde ya... Lo mejor será irnos a dormir... -Botan se abrazó a brazo (vaya la redundancia u.u)-. Trabquila, no te va a pasar nada... -sintió que ella asentía con la cabeza y los dos cominaron hasta la habitación donde habían dormido por la tarde.

En la habitación había una ventana, y la lluvia seguía en pie. Los truenos no cesaban y la lluvia se intensificada. En la pla osucridad un rayo iluminó absolutamente todo y emitió un estruendo terrible. Botan se pegó mucho más a Kurama, estaba atterada. Él la acarició con ternura sobre su cabeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, Botan... -le susurró. Ella se despegó de Kurama poco a poco...-. Botan, voy al baño a cambiarme, quédate aquí... No te preocupes, nada te va a pasar, ¿está bien? -ella asintió-. Cámbiate tú también -Kurama tomó una remera y un pantalón y fue hasta el baño. La chica se cambió allí.

Diez minutos después Kurama volvía. Encontró a Botan sentdada sobre la cama. Se incorporó y se metió en la cama. Kurama lo siguió. Los dos se disponían dormir (a ver si nos entendemos: D-O-R-M-I-R!!! DORMIR!!! nada de lemon ni hentai ni nada, eh??? ¬¬). Otra rayo rompió el silencio de la lluvia. Botan volvió a abrazarse a Kurama, quien correspondió al abrazo...

-Botan... -le susurró-. ¿No te quitas la gomita del cabello? ¿No te es incómodo? -ella lo miró.

-Ah, sí nn' siempre me la quito, es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa... -le contenstó. Se sentó sobre la cama: un rayo sin sonido alguno, sólo su luz, iluminó la habitación. Botan se quitó la gomita y su cabello cayó como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama-. Debes pensar que soy una infantil por tenerle miedo a los rayos...

-No, claro que no -dijo él-. Hay mucha gente que le tiene miedo a algo. Incluso yo tengo temores... Aunque no lo creas nn

-Es que siempre te veo tan seguro de lo que haces que a veces me cuesta creer que puedas temerle a algo -dijo Botan y ambos se miraron (en plena oscuridad? o.o'). Ella tenía una mirada inocentona-. Yo creo que si tienes algún temor, lo debes disimular muy bien nn

-Sí, bueno... -dijo él. Se hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué clase de temores podrían aquejarte, Kurama? o.o -preguntó de una manera basta inocente. Kurama le mandó una mirada muy dulce, provocando que el corazón de la chica latiera con rapidez.

-Un temor que guardo dentro de mí, es que la persona que amo no sea feliz -le dijo. Botan quedó un tanto sorprendida con la respuesta-. En fin, será mejor dormir. Matashita, Botan-chan

-M-matashita... Kurama-kun... -le dijo ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a dormirse...

Mientras dormían... Botan se apbrazó a Kurama... Él correspondió tiernamente al abrazo...

La lluvia caía aún percipitadamente mientras los enamorados dormían uno junto al otro...

---

Konichiba! nn ¿Qué tal el capi, eh? Bonito, no? nn Espero que sí xD

Aprobecho éste pequeño espacio para desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año 2007 nn

Respuesta a sus rr:

botan-chan-24: Hola! nn Oye, no se van a entrenar para hacer cosas "pervers" u//u (al menos no por ahora xD). Y como puedes ver, en éste capi solo durmieron ù//ú (en serio ¬¬') Este... te confieso q Koenma me re cae xD Pero si.. se paso con lo de "malo y feo" ùú ya va a ver ése pequeño xD En fin, gracias por tu rr y una feliz navidad! nn

Alchemist Winry Rockbell: Que bueno q te gusto el capi! nn Yo tambien opino q la musica de fma es fantastica! nn Es una pena q no hayas podido ver Get Backers por vompleto uu, en fin, arriba Ginji! xD Bueno, una muy feliz navidad para ti! nn

Bien, adiós a todos!!

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y QUE TENGAN UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

_la guida spirituale, Botan_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, mi gente! nn ¿Cómo empezaron el año 2007? Espero que bien nn Yo aquí les traigo el capi nº7 de éste bonito fic, que poco a poco va llegando a su final... Lamentablemente, faltan uno o dos capis más para el final (lagrimones de la autora xD). Pero no se preocupen, tengo muchísimos más fics en mi cabeza que pienso escribir próximamente. Basta de habladurías, y a empezar a escribir! nn

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 7

A la mañana temprano, Kurama fue el primero en levantarse. Sigilosamente se puso de pie y fue hasta la ventana de la habitación: había amanecido con un cielo totalmente despejado, sin rastro de nube alguna.

Se volteó hacia donde estaba Botan y la miró con dulzura mientras que ella dormía plácidamente.

Se cambió y se dirigó a la cocina, donde desayunó sin hacer ruido alguno. Cuando observó un reloj, vislumbró que eran cerca de las siete y media de la mañana (en épaca de vacaciones, yo estoy durmiendo como un tronco!! xD).

Acabó con el desayuno, se lo preparó a Botan cuando despertara y, además, le dejó una nota. Se fue de la casa, rumbo a la suya propia.

La chica de cabellos celestes se levantó media hora más tarde, desperazándose, y viendo por la ventana el precioso día que empezaba. Miró hacia el lado, y vio que Kurama no estaba. Se preocupó.

Inmediatamente, Botan salió disparada de lahabitación, intentando buscar alguna seña del chico. La encontró, al fin: una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó:

_Botan:_

_Me desperté un poco más temprano para poder ir a casa sin que mis padres se preocuparan. Espero hayas dormido bien, pues veía tu temor por lo truenos fuertes. Confío en que no actué mal ayer, puesto que necesitabas a alguien para no sentirte sola, espero que no malinterpretes nada de anoche, nunca podría llegar a hacerte el menor daño, Botan. _

_Bueno, espero que hayas amanecido muy bien!_

_Cuídate, _

_Kurama _

_PD: Te dejé el desayuno listo, así no lo haces tú. Espero que sepa rico_

Un leve sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Botan, quien miraba la carta con cariño... Luego la guardó en una cómoda de su habitación.

Fue hasta el baño, se peinó y cambió, y luego dasayunó. Como predijo la guía espiritual, la comida estaba deliciosa.

Terminó con su desayuno y limpió todo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación del pequeño Koenma, al que encontró sentado en su cuna y jugando con un sonajero. Botan rió.

La chica lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo saludó. Sólo que hubo algo que no calculó (y que debería haber hecho): el bebé le pegó, deivertidamente, en la cabeza xD

- -.-' No de nuevo... -dijo ella con una gota y un chichón en su cabeza. Le intentó quitar, sutilmente, su sonajero. Al principio el bebé no quería, luego cedió:-. Qué bueno eres, Koenma nn -el bebé se la quedó mirnado como diciendo "¿yo estoy con ésta loca? o.o'"

Los dos fueron hasta la sala y se sentaron en un sofá. Luego ella dejó a Koenma sobre el sofá y fue en busca de un libro. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, Koenma se sentó en el regazo de Botan, mientras que ella le mostraba un libro para bebés (las boberías que oirán a continuación -.-')

-Bien nn -dijo ella-. ¿Qué es ésto? -en una página del libro se veía la foto de un pato. El bebé lo miró un momento y, haciendo uso de su cerebro (o.o), dijo:

-¡Cua-cua! nn -si, bueno... Los bebés hablan con dos sílabas uu'

-Bien! nn' Es un cua-cua xD -Botan diciendo éstas cosas uu'-. ¿y ésto? -en la página siguiente se ve una foto de un pinguino (no sé cómo poner la u con los 2 puntitos arribas, mil disculpas uu)

-¡Puu... ! -empezó el bebé. Botan lo miró con los ojos como platos, ¿serían indicios de que recobraba la memoria.. ?-. ¡Put... !

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! 0.0 -definitivamente, estaba equivocada xD Botan se alarmó tanto que dejó caer el libro en el suelo-. No, Koenma ò.ó' ¡Cuando recuperes la memoria, le diré a Ayame que prohiba que veas a Yuusuke, Hiei y Kuwabara! ùú' Ellos no son ejemplos a seguir... (créanme, los que leen el manga de YYH de Ivrea, Argentina, éstos tres son tan bocasucias uu') -recogió el libro.

Ahora dio vuelta la hoja, estaba una bonita mariposa posada sobre un tulipán rojo.

-Posa!! nn -exclamó el bebé. Botan sonrió. En la hoja siguiente estaba una rana posada sobre una piedra en un lago-. Cosa verde o.o

Botan cayó patas arriba con una inmesa gota en la nuca. ¡¿Cosa verde?! Ô.o' ¡Ni siquiera lógica tenía!

-nn' No, Koenma... Éste animalito (?!) se llama rana -le explicó

-¿Cana? o.o' -dijo él y le tiró, efectivamente, una cana a Botan xD. La chica se espantó.

-¡¡AHH!! O.O ¡¿De dónde salió éso?! -miró el supuesto "pelo" con minusiocidad y no era una cana, era un fideo o.o'-. Ah, bueno nn... Debo dejar de rebisar si hay premio en las bolsas de pasta uu' -las tonterías que hay que oír, por Dios ùú'-. Y no Koenma, no dije "cana", dije "rana"

-Ahhh o.o -fue lo único que atino a decir el bebé.

La chica dio vuelta la hoja y ahora estaba la foto de un alegre pasayo vestido de colores alegres y una reluciente nariz roja. El bebé rió divertido por la foto y dijo:

-¡Botan! nn

-¡¿Qué?! o.o' Noo!!! Yo no soy un pasayo!! ùú -dijo ella algo enojada. Cerro el libro y lo puso en su lugar-. Éste libro te hace decir cosas raras uu' -se volvió a sentar en el sofá y el bebé jugó con su chupón de lo más campante-. Si éso te hace feliz... uu' -se volteó para ver el reloj de pared, marcaban las doce menos cinco. Se incorporó-. Bueno, lo mejor será alamorzar

Se dirigó a la cocina, donde se acercó a la heladera. Abrió la puerta ésta y sacó una botella de leche. Veinte minutos después, el bebé estaba sentado en su cuna bebiendo una rica mamadera de leche (me gusta la leche fría, no lo caliente uu').

Botan almorzó cerca de la una y diez del mediodía, con un rico plato de Udon (fideo tradicional, hecho a base de harina y agua y se sirve con sopa. ¡Benditos lo mangas de Sakura que tienen sección de comida! xDD viva Ivrea xDD). Cuando acabó de comer, limpió todo y... mientras lavaba los platos... se le cayó un vaso al piso ùú'

-Oh, Dios... uu' No puedo ser tan despistada!! -dijo recogiendo con cuidado los pedazos de vidrio roto. Afortunadamente, no se cortó xD

Luego, temrinó de limpiar y fue hasta la sala a mirar un poco por la ventana. Era un bonito día y había una brisa fresca. Su mirada enfocó algo que se movía por el cielo, que no pudo distinguir debido a su lejanía, pero cuando la figura empezó a acercarse, pudo distinguir una apariencia humana, parecía de pelo negro y vestiduras negras... ¿Acaso era... ?

-¿Ayame? o.o' -dijo la chica dudosa. Efectivamente era ella: una joven de cabello negro, atado en un rodete, y vestía un simple kimono negro-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -a las dos sólo las separaba la ventana.

-¡Botan, tengo que decirte algo importante! -pareció agitada-. Es sobre el sr. Koenma...

-¿Qué? ¿Encontraron ya la memoria? -supuso Botan, alegrándose.

-No es exactamente éso... -dijo Ayame-. Pasa que el sr. Koenma, en realidad...

-¡¡Hola!!! nn -de la nada salió Ogri.

-¡¿Ogri?! O.o' ¿Alguien me explica lo que está ocurriendo aquí? -Botan no podía comprender qué rayos estaba pasando.

-¡Hola, Botan! nn Espero que el sr. Koenma se encunetra bien. Aún seguimos investigando con respecto a la desaparición de su cerebro uu -dijo un tanto serio. Ayame sólo le profirió una mirada de desconcierto. El ogro azul la miró-. ¡Ayame! ¡El rey Enma te anda buscando! Quiere darte la lista de las almas que debes buscar ésta noche

-Pero... Botan necesita saber... -empezó ella. Ogri la tomó de un brazo

-Puedes pasarte cualquier otro día nn -le dijo él. Parecía que no quería que Ayame le revelara algo a Botan-. Nos vemos, Botan, mucha suerte!! -y los dos se fueron. Botan quedó altamente sorprendida por la súbita aparición de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ò.o' -se preguntó la chica mientras iba a ver a Koenma, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna. Al verlo, bostezó y se pasó la mano por uno de sus ojos-. La verdad, es que yo también tengo algo de sueño... -agarró sigilosamente al bebé y fue hasta la sala. Colocó a Koenma en sus brazos y ambos se durmieron (parecen de verdad madre e hijo nn)

OoOoOo

-¡Uf! Estubo cerca! uu -dijo suspirando

-Sí, gracias a Dios no dijo nada ùú' De lo contrario nuestro plan se arruinaría... -le contestó otra voz totalmente gruesa a la anterior-. En fin, tenemos que prepararnos

-Sí, ya tenemos la vestimenta para pasar desapercibidos, señor! -dijo y sacó unas bolsas con ropa oscura que cubrían todo el cuerpo-. Pero usted es más grande que un humano comú, señor. ¿Podría pasar desapercibido?

-Vamos a entrar por la ventana, no por la puerta ¬¬' -le informó-. ¿me estás llamando gordo? Mira que puedo enviarte al nivel más bajo del Infierno!! -su compañero se horrizó: ya bastante con su empleo actual.

-No, por favor, señor!! o.o -le suplicó.

-Bueno, cambiémonos y vayamos allí...

OoOoOoOo

Botan seguía durmiendo con Koenma en brazos. No se percató de los extraños sonidos, provenientes de la parte de atrás de la casa. Ni se imaginaba lo iba a suceder.

-¿Es aquí? -dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la casa donde estaba la guía espiritual.

-Sí, aquí es -respondió otra voz mucho más grave-. Tienes un mechón de cabello rubio que te sale por la ropa, ocúltalo

-Sí, señor -y acto seguido, se ocultó el mechón de cabello.

Sigilosamente, los dos se fueron acercando a la ventana y espieron por ella: estaba Botan, durmiendo, con el pequeño Koenma entre sus brazos.

-Señor... -susurró el que se ocultó el mechón de cabello rubio-. ¿No se supone que tenía que estar con el otro? o.o'

-Están solamente durmiendo, idiota! -le repondió el de la voz grave-. Además, Ayame nos informó que está con el otro todo el día, sólo que hoy estaba en su casa. Quizá vuelva más tarde...

Observaron un poco más y luego se introducieron en la casa. Botan estaba ya por el octavo sueño, más o menos xD

-Unicornio... pastel... -susurraba la chica dormida (ah, bueno.. hasta en sueños es media tonta uu'). Los otros dos la miraron con una gota bien grande la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudo el chico enamorarse de alguien como Botan? -dijo el rubio.

-Ni idea -le contestó el de la voz grave-. Quizá tanto tiempo en el ningenkai le hizo daño... Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer

Al que le salía un mechón rubio (que seguía todavía oculto xD), se acercó a la chica con el bebé. Sus manos se acercaron a Koenma, pero no pudo sacarlo, ya que implicaría despertar a la chica. El de la voz grave se acercó.

-Señor, hay un problema uu' -dijo. Su compañero se le acercó-. Si le quitamos a Koenma, se despertará y eso no es parte del plan.

-Mmm... Tienes razón -aprobó-. Tenemos que hacer que lo suelte un poco

-¿Y cómo haremos éso?

-Le diré algunas cosas, a ver si se afloja -dijo el de la vos grave-. No -dijo pronto-, mejor tú dile algo para que se afloje y yo le quito el bebé. Se asustaría por mi grave voz

-Bueno, si usted lo dice... -invirtieron papeles: ahora el rubio estaba al lado de la chica-. ¿Qué le digo? o.o'

-¡Qué se yo! -contestó el otro-. Algo para que se mueva

-Bueno... -se volvió hacia el oído de la chica-. ¿Botan... ? ¿Me escuchas... ? o.o -era ridículo, pensaba. La chica movió un poco la cabeza-. Soy tu subconsciente... -a su compañero le apareció un gota en la cabeza-. ¿Qué quiere que la diga? ¿Que soy su compañero en el rekai? -y se volvió devuelta a la joven de cabello celeste-. Tienes que... que pensar... en Kurama en traje d baño -su compañero casi se cae con una inmnesa gota en la cabeza (yo sí quiero pensar ¬ xD)

Para sorpresa de los dos, la chica empezó a sorojarse y movió un poco sus brazos.

-¡Sigue así! -le dijo el de grave voz-. Casi lo tengo a Koenma!! -el rubio se sintió alegre de poder hacer algo bien xDD Se acercó a Botan, quien seguía roja y gruñía un poco

-Ahora... quiero que... pienses en Kurama... bailando el tango... -bueno, Botan estaba ardiendo y por fin soltó a Koenma, quien el de grave voz lo tomó con sigilosidad

-Bien, ya está. Ahora debemos irnos -pero el otro se estaba divirtiendo susurrándole quien sabe qué cosas a la inocnete chica de pelo celeste-. o//o Ya basta!! Te mando al nivel más bajo del infierno!! -por fin se calmó su compañero.

-Estaba tan divertido uu' -dijo en tono de tristeza.

-Bueno ¬//¬... Tenemos que...

-¡Hola, Botan! -dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta y vislumbraron un joven alto, de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes-. ¿Eh.. ? o.o' -miró a los tipos de negro (MIB xDD) y, sin pensarlo dos veces y antes de que se escaparan, los amarró con su rose whip. La chica despertó segundos después, aún roja xDD

-¿Qué... Qué pasó? -dijo media dormida. Sus ojos observaron a los tipos de negro amarrados por el rose whip y luego miró a Kurama-. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Tú no estabas en un sauna? o.o

-¡¿Qué?! o///o -repitió el chico, empezando a tomar color-. ¡no, Botan! Yo estaba en mi casa Oo'

-Ah, entonces lo soñé nn' -dijo ella como si fuera normal soñar con chicos en los saunas xDD (¬//¬)

-u//u Ay, Dios... -Kurama prefirió no saber qué había seguido soñanado ella xD-. Botan, éstos tipos tienen a Koenma!

Por fin la chica se percató de ello: tomó a Koenma rapidamente y lo dejó sobre el sofa. ¡Habían venido secuestradores y ella soñando cosas raras de Kurama! xD

-Espera... -le dijo Botan al chico de pelo rojo-. ¿No se te hacen familiares.. ? -los dos miraron con minusiosidad a los tipos y uno era muy grande, otro tenía un mechón de cabello rubio que le salía por la máscara y... -. ¡¡Ahh!! -gritó ella de repente-. ¡¡Es Yomi!! o.o -dijo viendo que el tipo rubio tenía una especie de cuerno en la cabeza.

-Eh? ò.o' No, Yomi tiene dos cuernos en la cabeza y uno grande en la parte de atrás de ésta -explicó Kurama-. Vieron la piel del tipo rubio... era _azul_-. ¿Piel azul? ò,ó' ¿No será... ? -Kurama le quitó la máscara...

-¡¡¿¿OGRI??!! -exclamó la chica, totalmente sorpendida. El ogro azul abrió un poco los ojos. Kurama le quitó la máscara al otro tipo-. ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿REY ENMA????!!!! O,O

Los dos nombrados se despartaron (luego de ser aturdidos por el rose whip xDD) y se miraron: chau, su plan se había acabdo. Al instante apareció Ayame en la ventana, quien luego entró en la habitación.

-¡Ésto era lo que quería decirte, Botan! -le dijo. Se volvió hacia los otros dos-. ¡Mas les vale a los dos explicarles todo!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo xDD Si quieren saber explicación de por qué Enma y Ogri querían a Koenma, pues nos vemos en el otro capi!! nn Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el proximo, capi!! nn

respuesta a sus rr:

Hiei-chan: Ja ja xD Está, no hay problema nn Me alegro mucho que los capítulos te hayan gustado nn Espero que éste también, ya que estubo bastante chistoso xDD En fin, nos vemos!

Dark Jasmy: Hola! sip, Botan es una suertuda uu' en fin nn' gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos!! nn

Sayounara!! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos!! nn Estoy tan feliz porque tengo en mis manos el tomo nº1 de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle!! - Es la versión de España, pero bueno nn', ya que en mi país no la editan (lean el manga, ésta súper bueno!! -... Xiaolang o) Y también terminé el tomo 19 de YYH O (No les pareció raro que JUSTAMENTE Kurama y Botan no terminen con nadie?? Togashi parece hacerlo apropósito, no cren?? xDD) Bueno, ya nn Casi estamos en el final, un capi más y se acaba el fic...

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 8

En la sala de la casa, estaban sentados en un sofá grande Botan, Kurama y Ayame, en el suelo el bebé Koenma y, enfrentados a los otros tres, estaban Ogri y el rey Enma.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperan? -apresuró Ayame. Enma suspiró.

-Fue todo un plan creado por Ogri, Koenma y yo -dijo.

-Pero... ¿por qué? -preguntó Kurama, sin entender por qué rayos había confabulado para hacer éso.

-Pues, verás.. -empezó Koenma-. En el Reikai veíamos que Botan era una de las tantas que estaba atareada con las almas y... Se estaba volviendo algo pesada uu', perdón que te lo diga, Botan...

-No se preocupe nn' -dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Fue entonces cuando mandé a llamar Ogri y a mi hijo-siguió Enma-Daioh-. Allí, entre los tres, empezamos a crear un plan para ver cómo... Ehh... Botan se despejaría la mente, pues estaba haciendo algunas tonterías aquí y allá ùú'

-¡Pero si yo no hacía nada tonto! o.o -se defendió la chica de cabello celeste, algo ofendida.

Ogri tosió un poco y, mirando a la chica y hablando por primera vez, continuó él con el relato.

-Botan, hará un par de semanas que el sr. Koenma te había mandado buscar un alma que se la devías llevar personalmente con el rey Enma -dijo el ogro-. Sin embargo, dejaste el alma a orillas del río Estigio ¬¬' ¡Fue Ayame quien la trajo con el sr. Enma! -Botan estaba algo sorprendida. Miró a su gran amiga Ayame.

-¿Es éso cierto? o.o -preguntó. La otra guía espiritual asintió con una gota en la cabeza-. Pero un descuido lo tiene cualquiera uu'

-Éso no es todo -dijo de pronto Koenma, quien se transformó en un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente (nn digamos que me gusta xD)-. En cierta ocasión, hace un par de semanas, cometiste el error de llevar a alguien en el infierno, en lugar del cielo ¬¬' -Botan se sentía algo apenada por sus tonterías-. Confundiste almas, las llevaste a cualquier lado...

-En fin -dijo su padre, tomando las hilos la conversación-. Era evidente que necesitabas "vacaciones" urgente. Como sabíamos que no pensabas dejar el Reikai ni remotamente, se nos ocurrió "hacer" que mi hijo perdiera la memoria...

-¿Todo por querer que tomara vacaciones? -cuestionó la chica. Ogri asintió y ella sonrió.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo ésto? ¿Me metieron por algo especial? -preguntó Kurama, pero la verdad no podía quejarse: estubo mucho tiempo con Botan, más de lo que él podía imaginar.

Los tres habitantes del Reikai se miraron: la verdad, era que querían que Botan se quedara con Kurama, ya que los dos hacía linda pareja. Una excusa para que Botan no estuviese en el Reikai por un tiempo y le harían un favor a Kurama xD. Pero si le decían eso... No quedaba muy bien uu'

-Verás, Kurama... -dijo Koenma-. De entre el gran grupo que somos, el único al que "podía" estar con Botan y que no haga tonterías teniéndome a mí para cuidar, eras tú. Imagínate si Botan hubiese estado cuidando de mí con Kuwabara, Yuusuke... O Hiei uu' -Kurama lo pensó: era lógico xD

-Ya que tú eres el más reponsable de todos y el más "prudente", nos pareció que sería perfecto que tú anduvieses con ella sin que Botan haga algún jaleo o algo así uu' -finalizó Enma.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado tú? -quiso saber Botan, mirando a la chica de cabello negro.

-Un día, tenía que llevarles unos papeles importantes al sr. Koenma. Cuando ingresé en su oficina no estaba, por lo que quise dárselos a Ogri para que se los alcance: Ogri tampoco estaba -Ayame suspiró-. No me quedaba más opción que irme hasta la oficina de el rey Enma, allí los escuché hablar del plan y fue así que me enteré. Callé hasta el día de hoy ¬¬'

-Pensábamos tomar unos momentos a Koenma, hacer que su memoria despertase (porque estaba dormida), poner a Koenma en su lugar e irnos -explicó Ogri-. La idea era que Koenma, de pronto recobrara la memoria, Botan le explicaba a Kurama, ella se venía al reikai y ya está

-Pero veo que no les funcionó mucho, ¿verdad? nn -dijo Kurama, sarcástico.

-Funcionó.. Hasta que llegaste tú ¬¬' -le dijo Koenma. A Kurama le apareció una gota en la cabeza-. En fin, lo mejor será irnos, no hemos entretenido bastante en el ningenkai... -su padre, Ogri y Ayame se pusieron de pie-. Sin embargo, tengo que hablar contigo, Kurama, a solas... -el chico de cabello rojo lo miró un momento y luego lo siguió hasta un rincón bien alejado de la sala.

-Y tengo que hablar contigo, Botan -dijo Ayame. Las dos se dirigieron a la habitación. Ogri y Enma se quedaron en la sala, haciendo nada uu'.

Koenma y Kurama estaban bien alejados de todos para que nadie escuchara nada de lo que iban a charlar. El pelirrojo miró al príncipe del Reikai.

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar, Koenma? -preguntó, intrigado. El chico de cabellos castaños lo miró y supiró.

-La verdad, Kurama, una de las principales razones por las que te elgimos a tí como para que cuidases de Botan y de mí, fue porque en verdad sabemos que a tí te gusta Botan nn -le dijo. Un leve sonrojo surcó las mejillas del chico

-ù/ú Koenma, perdón que te contradiga, pero... -empezó Kurama, pero fue interrumpido por una palmada en el hombro por parte del chico del maffukan.

-No importa cuánto lo nieges, Kurama, ya lo sabemos nn -dijo sonriendo. El chico de ojos verdes suspiró y una gota apareció en su cabeza.

-Entonces... Sólo querían que Botan se quedase aquí, ¿no es cierto? u.u'

-Bueno... Algo así nn' -Koenma, sabiendo que no tenía más que decir, regresó a la sala, junto con Kurama. Allí estaban Ogri y el rey Enma sentados en el sofá... jugando al ta te ti uu'-. Ehh o.o' ¿Dónde están... ?

Botan y Ayame salían en aquél momento de la habitación, respondiendo a la futura pregunta que iba a ser el príncipe del reikai.

-Bien, creo que ésto concluye aquí -dijo Koenma-. Deberíamos ir al reikai. Kurama -dijo dirgiéndose al chico de cabello rojo-, perdona las molestias... -Kurama sonrió. Luego se dirigió al Botan-. Botan, ¿quieres volver con nosotros o quedarte aquí?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica de cabello celeste. Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Botan razonó si volver o quedarse.. Por un lado, se volvía tendría que hacer la misma rutina de siempre: buscar almas, llevarlas al reikai, buscar almas, llevarlas al reikai y así todo el tiempo. Le pareció mastante monótomo y aburrido. Por otro lado, si se quedaba en el ningenkai disfrutaría mucho más los días. Debía aceptarlo de todas formas: estaba pérdidamente enamorada de Kurama y lo único que deseaba era quedarse con él.

El silencio se prolongó un poco más... Hasta que Botan miró a Koenma y, un poco apenada, le contestó:

-Yo... Sr. Koenma, yo quiero... -tomó valor-. ¡Yo quiero quedarme en el ningenkai, sr. Koenma!

Koenma, quien sabía que iba a contestar éso, sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombre de la chica. Ella lo miró y le sonprendió que estuviese enojado.

-Muy bien nn Siendo así, te quedarás aquí -le dijo-. Te llamaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda, eh? -En ése momento, Botan lo abrazó (fraternalmente, claro) al chico de pelo castaño, quien se sorpendió por el acto de ella, pero en seguida correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Arigatou arigatou gozai masu, Koenma-sama! nn -dijo Botan, muy contenta (se escribe así muchas garcias, no? Oo'). Koenma y los demás rieron.

-Bien, mejor será que nos marchemos -dijo Koenma-. Botan, has de saber que ésta casa no la vas a poder usar más ùú'

-¿Por qué? o.o' -preguntó ella

-Los verdaderos habitantes de la casa están de vacaciones, así que la usamos provisoriamente, pero ahora ya no se podrá usar -explicó Ayame con uan gota en la cabeza.

-Ah, bueno uu' -dijo Botan-. No importa, ya me las arreglaré nn

Luego de despedidas y demás, los habitantes del reikai volvieron allí, quedando sólo Kurama y Botan.

-Bueno -empezó él-, lo mejor será que vengas a mi casa nn -Botan lo miró-. Es el único lugar donde creo que podrás estar, a mi amdre no le va a molestar en lo absoluto nn

-Pero... Me quedaré a vivir o.o' -dijo ella-. ¿A tu madre no le importará? -Kurama silenció unos momentos a ver qué podía hacer con respecto a ello. Abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa, le contestó a la chica de ojos color rosa

-Lo tengo! nn Puedes trabajar como auyudante de limpieza en mi casa -dijo-. Nos está haciendo falta una, ya que mi padres trabajan un poco más (los ascendieron), mi hermano digamos que no es de mucho ayuda uu' y yo sólo con ésa casa no podré. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Sí, claro que quiero! nn -dijo ella-. Pero... ¿Y si me preguntan cosas tipo qué estudio, de dónde eres y cosas así? óò'

-Bueno, siempre puedes decir que te llamas Botan Akitsuki, como no tuviste suerte en la universidad haces éste trabajo, además de que tus padres murieron y no tienes ningún pariente cercano cerca para acogerte y yo soy tu único amiga disponible, ¿convencintem no? -Botan se quedó estupefacta ante la rapidez de cómo se le ocurrían las cosas al chico-. En fin, mejor vámonos

-¡Sí, me muero por conocer a tu madre! nn

Y así, los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Kurama.

----------

Bueno, en el último capi les diré lo que pasó y, prepárense, porque se viene "Botan, la niñera II ¿Puedo ser niñero?" La continuación de mi fic!! nn No importa si recibo o no reviews, si les gusta o no, yo voy a seguir escribiendo igual nn Y si también llego, tengo pensado escribir un fic de san valentín con 5 capítulos (uno para cada pareja xD).

Respuesta a sus reviews:

Lady DragonFly: Hola! Pues palcer en conocerte! nn Me pone muy feliz que te encante mi fic!! Y no te preocupes, en todos mis fics (siempre hablando de YYH, claro) va a haber algo de KuramaxBotan, ya que es la pareja que más quiero!! nn Espero que éste capi te haya gustado! nn Nos vemos!

Stellar Hime: Hola! nn Qué bueno que te guste! nn Y sí: arriba el KuramaxBotan! nn Y aquí está continuación, no te pierdas el final, va a ser muy romántico!! nn

Dark Jasmy: Hola, pues ahora sabes que querian esos nn espero que este capi te haya gustado!! Bueno, nos vemos en el ultimo capi, chao!! nn

El ultimo capi se acerca!! Espero verlos allí!! Nos vemos!! nn


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, hola a todos! nn Les traigo el último capítulo de "Botan, la niñera" Me da mucha pena tener que terminar con el primer fic de YYH que hago, recuerdo cómo se me ocurrió, aún conservó una hoja del primer borrador de el primer cap de éste fic... Pero, dibujen una sonrisa en la cara, mis queridos lectores! nn Se viene... Se viene... Prepárense... Próximamente: _"Botan, la niñera II ¿puedo ser niñero?_" O algo así será el título nn' Les pdio paciencia, dentro de todo... Ahora sí, el final... Les pido disculaps por la tardanza! uu'

Botan, la niñera

Capítulo 9, capítulo final... ¿o tal vez no?...

Dos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la casa de uno de ellos. La chica, estaba muy nerviosa, él la apoyaba como podía. En poco rato, se encontraban los dos, frente a una casa grande (nunca he visto la casa de Kurama o,o'), pintada de color blanco, con un bonito jardín al costado (y... no me sorprendería xDD)

El joven, seguido de la chica, abrió al puerta de la casa e ingresó en ella quitándose los zapatos. La chica lo imitó poco después, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya volví -dijo él. Una mujer de cabellos azules oscuros, ojos castaños (la verdad... nunca supe los ojos de Shiori uu') y unas leves cicatrices pasadas en sus brazos, se apreoximó.

-¡Qué bueno que ya volviste, Shuuichi! -exclamó contenta. Luego se percató de que su hijo no venía solo-. ¡Ah, veo que trajiste una amiga! nn -le hizo una reverencia a Botan, como se suele saludar. La chica, totalmente nerviosa, respondió al saludo.

-M-muy buenas tardes, sra. Minamino ò/ó' -dijo totalmente nerviosa. Shiori le sonrió.

-Eh... Mamá, yo.. Bueno, los tres debemos charlar... -empezó Shuuichi. Su madre se extrañó con respecto a ello, pero no dijo nada y los tres fueron hasta el living y se sentaron: Kurama y Botan frente a la madre del chico-. Bueno, ella es Botan Akistsuki, la chica con la que la ayudé con el bebé nn'

-Ah, sí nn Pues, placer en conocerte, Botan -le dijo, dándole una bonita sonrisa.

-E-el placer es todo mío, sra. Minamino u/u' -dijo ella, totalmente apenada. Shiori sólo sonrió.

-Mamá, bueno, ella no tuvo suerte en la universidad, por éso estaba trabajando de baby-sitter por algún tiempo... -su madre se prungataba por qué le comentaba detalles de la vida de su amiga-. Y no tiene ningún familiar cercano, además de que sus padres murieron y... -se hico unos segundos de silencio-. Bueno, estuve pensando que tal vez... Pues, no sé si podría... Ella quedarse con nosotros... A vivir, me refiero...

El silencio se hizo presente por algún tiempo. Shiori luego sonrió con alegría. Aquélla chica tenía algo de particular y.. parecía que se llevaba muy bien con su hijo.

-Bien, no hay problema nn -dijo, al fin. Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de felicidad.

-Mamá, ella me pidió insistentemente en que querría trabajar aquí, en casa, como una ayudante de lipieza. Sería muy bueno porque, como tú y papá trabajan, yo voy a ir a la unverdidad y Shuichi estará ocupado con el secundario, podría encargarse de la casa -excplicó Shuuichi.

-Le prometo que seré lo más lavoriosa posible -dijo Botan haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Shiori rió unos momentos.

-Me parece fantástico! -dijo ella-. Me leíste el pensamiento, Shuuichi nn -Kurama se la quedó mirando unso momentos-. La verdad, es que estaba buscando personal de limpieza desde hacía rato y no conseguía a nadie -Kurama y Botan sonrieron, todo salió bien, sin problema alguno-. Siendo así, Botan, puedes quedarte, temporalmente en el cuerto de mi hijo menor, Shuichi, ya que se encuntra de vacaciones nn

Botan, agradecida, le hizo una reverencia de lo más educada y la siguió hasta el cuarto de Shuichi Hatanaka. Kurama suspiró con uan sonrisa en su rostro...

La cosa era así: Botan se quedaría a vivir, ya que estaba carente de pariente alguno y Shuuichi era su único amigo, trabajaría como personal de limpieza en la casa, Shiori y su esposo le pagaban todas las semanas de su trabajo (al principio Botan se negó a recibir paga, pero luego cedió xD), y haría su vida allí.

Shiori le comentó a su esposo la situación y dijo que no había problema alguno en que ella se quedara a vivir y que, de paso, trabajaría. Ésa noche, Botan fue adoptada como parte de su familia, como una hija más.

El tiempo fue pasando, un día el hijo menor del matrimonio regresó de sus vacaciones y le tuvieron que explicar toda la situación. Le dijeron que también estubo en su habitanción el tiempo en que él se ausentó (casi se quería morir, pero Botan le perjuró que no había nada que sea de su pertenencia xD) y ahora, como él había vuelto, Botan se quedaría en la habitaicón de huéspedes que tenían en la casa.

Pasaron varios meses y ya Botan era una más de la familia. Solía pelearse a menudo con el hermanastro de Kurama xD, lo que solía provocar risas muy a menudo. Y la relación de Botan y Kurama se iba incrementando cada vez más...

Shuuichi (Minamino) estudiaba en una universidad próxima a su casa. Estaba cursando profesorado en Ciencias Biológicas y tenía mucho por delante en estudiar. Aún no conseguía un empleo, pero lograba poder coseguirlo pronto. Su padrastro le dijo que iba a ser todo lo posible para que trabajara en su fábrica. Kurama sonrió y le agradeció eternamente...

-¿Y tú, Shuichi? -dijo el sr. Hatanaka a su hijo-. ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer luego del secundario?

-Más o menos -respondió algo apenado-. Creo que voy a ser periodista...

-Qué raro -opinó Botan-. Es curioso, si a tí no te gusta escribir y tampoco la grmática o la literatura xD

-Muy gracioso ¬¬ -le dijo el joven de cabello oscuro. Todos sonrieron divertidos. Botan era la hija que nunca tuvieron...

Pasaron varios meses más, nos ubicamos en primavera exactamente. El clima era más cálido, se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de plantas que en invierno no y la brisa era más suave. El trabajo de Botan cada día iba mejorando, aunque seguía siendo un poco atolondrada xD, y se sentía orgullosa de ello... (de mejorar en el trabajo, no de ser atolondrada uu')

Una tarde, que Kurama volvía de la universidad, se encontró que Botan había salido a hacer unas compras y que su madre no había ido a trabajar por un poco de stress que le agarró, pero ya estaba mucho mejor. El pelirrojo encontró a su madre en la cocina preparando un poco de té.

-Buenas tardes, Shuuichi -saludó con una sonrisa. Kurama se la devolvió también-. ¿Cómo te fue?

Kurama se sentó en una silla y Shiori sirvió un poco de té para ella y su hijo. Kurama se lo agradeció y pidió que se sentara. Shiori en seguida lo hizo. Se pusieron a conversar un poco...

-Me fue bien -respondió. Su madre tomó un sorbo de té-. Los trabajos y los parciales suelen irme muy bien (sacaba las mejores notas de la clase xD) -ahora él tomó un sorbo de su té y miró a su madre-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente nn -respondió, sonriendo-. Ya no me siento cansada y mañana retomo los días perdidos

-¿No sería mejor que descanses un día más? -opinó Kurama, preocupado. Su madre le acarició la mejilla

-Eres muy dulce, hijo mío, pero me encuentro muy bien -los dos sonrieron y se quedaron un momento en silencio-. ¿Mañana no tienes que ir a la universidad, no?

-No -respondió y bebió un poco más de su té-. Tenemos unas pequeñas vacaciones por una semana (a qué se debe, a mi no me lo pregunten -.- nunca fui a la universidad, apenas sí debo empezar 4to año de secundario nn').

-Ah, bien nn -felicitó Shiori-. Éso quiere decir que tienes el día libre... -el joven de ojos verdes asintió-. Siendo así, ¿por qué no llevas a Botan de paseo, mañana?

Kurama, que estaba despreocupado bebiendo su taza de té, se atragantó con un sorbo. Tosió un poco, se le subió la sangre a las mejillas y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza.

-¿Q-qué cosa? .///. -dijo él, como si no hubiese entendido (se, claro ¬¬). Su madre rió un momento

-Lleva de paseo a Botan -repitió ella-. Al fin y al cabo creo que se alegrará de ir de paseo un día, en vez de estar siempre aquí. Y creo que se pondrá muy feliz si eres tú quien se lo pide nn -hay veces en que no sabía cómo, pero las madres sabían todo.

-S-se lo propondré en cuanto..

-¡Ya volví! nn -se oyó una voz femenina proveniente de la sala. A Kurama le apareció una gota en la cabeza

-... vuelva u//u' -Shiori sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Botan, quien tenía una bolsa con algunos víveres.

-Bienvenida, Botan nn -le dijo ella. La joven de ojos rosados le sonrió tiernamente-. ¿Pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí?

-Casi todo, sra. Shiori -respondió Botan sacando una lista del bolsillo del pantalón. Por más que le dijeran que no dijese "sr" o "sra." Botan ya había tomado costumbre xD-. En el supermercado me dijeron que no había queso...

-No importa, Botan -dijo Shiori tomando als bolsas-. ¿Por qué no vas con Shuuichi? Está en la cocina, tenía que hablar contigo nn -las madres saben todo xD Kurama, desde allí, se sonrojó por completo y pensando cuán audaz era su madre. Se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Botan xD (¿se entiende, no? o.o)

Botan, algo sorprendida, fue hasta la cocina y encontró al chico de larga cabellera roja sentado en una silla (duh' ¬¬). La chica se le acercó.

-¿Kurama? o.o -el nombrado se sorprendió y se puso de pie. Estaba algo sonrosado.

-¡Hola, Botan! n//n -saludó-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Ehh... Bien nn' Tu mamá dijo que querías hablarme... o.o -Kurama asintió y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Shiori oyó el cierre, por lo que sonrió de lo más divertida mientras acomodaba las cosas.

-Como van las cosas, quizá sea abuela nn -y siguió acomodando cosas xDD (divina la madre nn'). Volvamos con los otros dos.

Botan miraba a Kurama muy confusa, pues no comprendía por qué su mejor amigo estaba más nervioso de lo normal (ah, si supiera xD)

-¿Ocurrió algo? o.o -preguntó ella, pensando qué le quería decir Kurama a ella.

-Nada grave, si a eso te refieres nn' -repsondió-. Es sólo que tengo unas pequeñas vacaciones y hasta la próxima semana no voy a la universidad...

-¿De verdad? -exclamó ella sonriendo-. ¡Qué bien, así podemos estar más tiempo juntos! nn -el corazón de Kurama latía más intensamente que antes, pero se sintió feliz dentro de él.

-Sí... -dijo-. Me estaba preguntando si... No sé si tú querrías salir mañana... De paseo, los dos...

Se hizo un minúsculo silencio, en el cual Botan tomó color en sus mejillas y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Sonrió levemente y miró a Kurama con una inmensa sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Estaría encantada de poder salir contigo -aquéllas palabras reconfortaron el alma de Kurama (bueh... alma.. tanto las de Shuu como las de Youko tan fusionadas, por lo que... uu' en fin, no me hagan caso nn')-. Pero... No sé si la sra. Shiori quisiera que...

-Estoy seguro de que mi madre se pondría feliz -dijo él. Siendo así, Botan aceptó alegremente la invitación de su "mejor amigo" y los dos salieron de la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, mamá? Oo -Shiori estaba en arrodillada en el suelo, por lo que parecía limpiar alguna cosa (mmm, bastante sospechoso xD)

-Nada, hijo nn' -respondió un tanto... ¿nerviosa? o.o-. Limpiaba... una cosa nn' jeje -Kurama la miró con una gota en la cabeza y se retiró hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

¡Mañana todo el día con Botan! Y lo mejor es que había esuchado que mañana iba a ser una brisa suave y un día primaveral-verano, por lo que sería el clima ideal para una cita romántica...

¿Hacía cuánto que estaba enamorado de Botan? ¿Meses? Quizá años y nunca se lo dijo. Y ésa pregunta abrumó su mente durante el resto del día. ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo al rechazo, quizá? ¿Temor? No, no podía creer éso. No se consideraba superior ni remotamente, pero tampoco era cobarde... ¿Había una razón por la cual no podía decírselo? ¿Verguenza? (no sé poner los puntitos) Ésa pregunta estubo el resto del día vagando por su cabeza. Hasta la mañana siguiente...

Kurama se levantó un poco más tarde de la normal (solía levantarse a las 6, se levantó a las 7 uu') y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez que estubo cambiado y peinado. Saludó a todos mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

Su hermanastro se fue en seguido, excusándose de que iba a llegar tarde, sus padres se fueron media hora después para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y solamente quedó Botan desayunando con él alegremente.

Almorzaron los dos solos, y tuvieron una comida bastante silenciosa, dando a entender que los ambos estaban muy nerviosos por la salida que dentro de poco se iba a efectuar. Habían acordado, antes del almuerzo, salir de paseo luego de haber comido, por lo que, cuando acabaron de comer, fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El joven de pelo rojo no tardó tanto en cambiarse como Botan. Tenía puesto una bonita camisa blanca y un pantalón de jean azul que le quedaba bastante bien (todo lo que se pone le queda bien nxn). Estaba en la sala sentado en un sofá esperando a que Botan bajase para poder empezar el paseo.

Casi una media hora después de que Kurama hubiese bajado hasta la sala, la joven de largo cabello celeste descendió las escaleras. Kurama se puso de pie para así los dos calzarse y empezar el paseo. Todo su cuerpo quedó estático cuando ella bajó las escaleras...

Botan tenía el cabello suelto (!! o.o), un bonito vestido gris clarito con flores blancas y un saco liviano blanco (uno de ésos que se usa para media estación y son muy finos). Despedía una hermosa fragancia a jazmín y sonreía muy contenta.

-Ya estoy nn -por cierto: ella tenía una bonita cartera blanca sobre su hombro derecho.-. ¿Kurama? o.o -preguntó, ya que el chico no contestaba xD

-¿Eh? o//o Ah, sí, perdón n//n' -dijo reaccionando súbitamente-. Vámonos

En la entrada de la casa se calzaron. Él con un par de zapatos grises claros, y ella con zapatos de color blanco perla muy femeninos nn'. Salieron los dos a la calle y empezaron a caminar alegremente.

El día estaba delicioso y no hacía ni calor ni frío, dando a la jornada un clima sumamente agradable y placentero. Las calles no estaban muy transitadas, por lo que se podía caminar sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especial? -le preguntó Kurama a la chica de ojos rosados. Ella pensó unos momentos y le contestó, sonriendo.:

-Me gustaría ir al centro comercial nn -dijo muy feliz. Su compañero sonrió y allí se dirigieron.

Al entrar, el lugar no estaba tan lleno como de costumbre, exceptuando los restaurantes, quizás, y había varias personas que almorzaban tranquilamente.

La pareja estubo caminando de aquí para allá y muchas veces se tuvo que detener frente a los locales de ropa, cortesía de la joven llamada Botan xD. Ésta hacía algunos comentarios acerca de alguna prenda o accesotio o a todo lo que a las mujeres les gusta ver en el centro comercial (además de hombres, claro xDD).

-¿Qué opinas de ésa camisa, Kurama? -preguntó ella mirando con sumo interés una camisa de una tela blanca y parecía ser semi tranparente O//o' (qué bicho le picó?)

-Bueno, yo.. o//o -demás está decir que Kurama se moría de verguenza y, para colmo, Youko lo molestaba todo el rato-. ¿Po-por qué lo preguntas? o//o

-Sólo quería ver tu reacción nn -dijo la chica riendo y lo tomó por un brazo-. ¡Vamos más allá, a ver que encontramos! -y los dos siguieron sus paseo alegremente. Se sentían muy contentos el uno y el otro.

Salieron del lugar unas dos horas más tarde. Botan tenía una bolsa pequeña con un gatito de peluche de color blanco con manchitas grises (onda como que me entusiasmé con el gris, no? nn') y que, si le apretabas la pancita, te decía "Te quiero". Sonará infantil, pero Botan se había "enamorado" del peluche y Kurama se percató de ello y se lo compró.

Caminaron un poco más y el chico le preguntó si tenía ganas de tomar un helado. Como la respuesta fue afirmativa, Kurama compró dos helados en un puesto cercano a un parque. Él, de limón y ella, de cereza.

Charlaron alegremente acerca de cosas sin relevancia para éste fic hasta que se percataron que, al ingresar al parque cercano al puesto de helados, se habían metido muy dentro de él y estaban en un lugar cubieron por árboles cerezo que despedían bellas y hermosas sakuras (flor del cerezo).

Decidieron, entonces, sentarse bajo el árbol y ver el bello cielo que se acercaba al atardecer. La cabeza se Botan se recostó sobre el hombro de Kurama. Los dos sonreían tiernamente (entiéndase que hacía rato que acabron los helados).

El cielo pasaba del celeste al morado con rapidez, pero no tan rápido como cuando estaban en invierno, allí la noche venía rápidamente. Los días empezaban a alargarse poco a poco...

Un solitario pétalo de una sakura cayó sobre el cabello de Botan. Ella miró hacia arriba un tanto anonada y él sólo rió discretamente divertido. Extendió un brazo y su mano rozó con suavidad el cabello de la chica, quitándole el pétalo con sumo cuidado.

-Era sólo un pequeño pétalo travieso que se escapó de su flor nn -dijo y dejó que el pétalo volara tan libremente como el viento quisiera. Ambas miradas se encontraron y no se apartaron-. Botan.. -empezó él.

-Dime -dijo ella, sin dejar de observarlo. Kurama lo miró más intensamente.

-La razón de por qué te invité hoy es que... -se produjo una leve pausa-. Es que yo.. Tenía que decirte algo... Algo que es muy importante para mí...

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Botan, sin saber. Ambos corazones palpitaban increíblemente. Botan sin saber la razón, y Kurama estaba muy nervioso...

Un brisa hizo que el cabello de ambos se meciera suavemente por el viento. Inconscientemente, Kurama puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Botan, quien se sorprendió. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la mirada: estaban demasido nerviosos, algo iba a ocurrir desde ése momento. Algo que los haría felices...

-Lo que quiero decirte es que.. -se armó de valor y, casi susurrándole y sin dejar de mirarla..-. Que yo.. Yo te quiero, Botan.. Sin ti, no podría vivir... -se hizo un breve silencio-. _Te amo..._

La cabeza de Botan dejó de funcionar unos instantes para poder procesar lo que ocurría: ¿acaso Kurama le había dicho aquéllo que deseaba ferventemente que dijera hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo, quizá?

Ella se echó en su brazos y él no esperó aquélla reacción por parte de Botan. De pronto sintió el hombre izquierdo de su camisa un tanto húmedo..

-¡Botan! -exclamó y ahora los dos se miraran cara a cara-. No llores... -y con un dedo corrió dulcemente las lágrimas de la chica-. ¿Por qué estás llorando?...

Ella sonrió y tomó entre sus manos la mano del chico. Con una sonrisa increíblemente llena de amor y ternura, le respondió:

-He esperado muchísimo tiempo por éste día -dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo-. El día en que mi mayor alegría dejaría de ser un sueño y se convertiría en realidad...

Se miraban, ella con dulzura y él bastante confuso.

-En pocas palabras -no le había soltado las manos y no dejaba de mirarlo con cariño-, lo que intento decirte... Es que.. Comparto lo mismo -y sonrió-. Te amo

Los dos se miraron por unos instantes. La brisa volvió a juguetear con sus cabellos nuevamente y ya nada les importó más que ellos. Un sabor mucho más dulce que la miel y mucho más cálido que el mismísimo sol pude sentirse en cada uno de ellos dos. Estaban llenos de amor y ésa era la única manera de demostrarlo a la otra persona: fundiéndose en un beso romántico, lleno de pasió y amor a la vez...

Poco después, la pareja se encontraba ya de pie y abrazados bajo el cerezo en flor. Se miraban tiernamente y no podían dejar de sonreír.

-Botan, debo hacerte un proposión... -dijo el chico. Ella sólo atinó a sonreí con dulzura.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, estoy dispuesta a oír, ya que es tu voz la que escucharé... -Kurams sonrió ante el hermoso alago de su amada. Él acarició su mejilla.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a empezar un noviazgo, conmigo? -preguntó. Ella lo besó rápidamente en los labios-. ¿Eso es un sí?

-Por supuesto -repsondió-. Estaría encantada de de ser tu novia -y volvieron a cruzar una fugaz mirada repleta de amor y ternura.

Después de un largo rato, se puede vislumbrar, si uno observa con atención, a un par de jóvenenes enamorados, tomados de las manos caminando hacia "su" casa. Por el camino, se tropezaron con...

-¿Shuichi? o.o -exclamó Kurama, totalmente sorprendido. Estaba su hermanastro con una bolsa de lo que parecían víveres.

-Hola, hermano nn -saludó como si nada-. Volvía a casa, mamá me encargó un par de víveres nn' -se produjo un pequeño silencio-. Oigan, ¿por qué van de la mano? o.o

Kurama y Botan intercambiaron una mirada rápida y luego se abrazaron con ternura. Shuichi Hatanaka conectó las ideas en su cabeza, llegando a una conclusión más que obvia. Abrió bien grandes sus ojos y luego sonrió.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó caminando los tres a casa-. ¡Pues vaya que los felcito! nn -amobs se sonrojaron levemente y se acercaban más a la casa donde solían estar todos juntos-. ¡Ya volví! nn -exclamó de lo más contento y dejó la bolsa sobre un sofá. Shiori se acercó.

-Qué bueno que llegaste nn -y se percató de la presencia de su hijo mayor.

-Tienen que decirte algo nn -dijo Shuichi y se fue pícaramente. Shiori lo miró y luego miró a su hijo de ojos verdes.

-¿Oucurrió algo? o.o -preguntó, sin percatarse de lo que su hijo iba a responderle...

-Mamá -empezó Kurama-, bueno, ehh... Botan y yo... Digamos que ya somos una pareja oficial nn -imposible describir la alegría de Shiori Minamino quien se echó en brazos tanto de su promogénito como de la chica. (quien sabe... quizá Botan pase a ser la nuera xD)

-¡Oh, Shuuichi! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me pones! -dijo abrazada a su hijo. Al poco rato apareció su esposo desde lo lejos que iba a acercándose para ver por qué su mujer estaba tan feliz-. ¡Shuuichi y Botan se han comprometido! nn

-¿De verdad? -dijo, impresioando y feliz al mismo tiempo-. ¿Ya tienen planes de casarse? o.o

-No, no, amor nn -le explicó Shiori-. Es sólo que ya están de novios, Kazuya (creo que ése es el nombre o.o)

-Ah, muy bien, Shuuichi! nn -dijo dándole una palmada en el hombre. Kurama sonrió-. Ésto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a hacer un cena especial dedicada a ustedes dos, ¿qué dicen?

-Me parece una buena idea nn -aprobó Shuichi quien salía de una habitación.

-Siendo así, nosotros nos encargaremos de la cana -dijo Shiori muy entusisasmada por ello-. Así que, manos a la obra!

-Mamá, creo que.. nn' -empezó Kurama con una gota en la cabeza y algo incómodo-. Me parece que...

-Nada -cortó su madre-. Vamos a hacer la cena, sin peros nn -El chico de pelo rojo, no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta de su madre, asi que atinó a sonreír.

-¿Qué dices, Botan? -dijo dirigiéndose a su novia de cabello celeste.

-Digo que me parece una fantástica idea, cariño -y, frente a toda la familia, los jóvenes enamorados, se fundieron en un beso tan rómantico y pasionario que las palabras no alcanzarían para describirlo.

_Aquí concluye éste fic, con el beso de la pareja tan esperada. Kurama y Botan se habían declarado amor por y para siempre, estando juntos. Los besos dados incrementaban dicho sentimiento... Por cual, se amarían más y más... _

_Sin embargo, alguna cosilla cercana estaba a punto de ocurrir..._

---------

Ehhh! Al fin terminé el último capítulo de éste maravilloso fic! nn Son las 1:15 de la mañana, pero no quise irme a dormir hasta haber finalizado por completo éste tan esperado capi! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí haberlo escrito para ustedes y para los seguidores de ésta maravillosa pareja (sinceramente, la mejor de YYH). Les estoy eternamente agradecida a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic (tanto si dejaron rr como no, no importa nn). Sinceramente: **GRACIAS! **Me dieron la fuerza para seguir adelante! nn

Respuesta a su rr:

Stellar Hime: Muchas gracias, te agradezco que me digas q me vas a seguir, pues me pone feliz q sigan el KxB!! n.n Te agradezco mucho que sigas ésta pareja y que puedas seguir mis prñoximos fics! nn (ten por seguro q seran un KxB!) Siento q no puedas ver las actualizaciones uu Debe ser un problema de la pag, espero q lo puedas solucionar Mucha suerte, nos vemos y espero verte!! nn

Hiei-chan: Hola! nn Gracias a ti tambien por haberme siguido hasta el final! n.n Seguro q te va a gustar el "Botan, la niñera II... ", eso espero nn' Le voy a poner mucho empeño por mis fans, y por los q siguen ésta maravillosa pareja:) Bueno, nos vemos y te cuidas!! nn

Lady DragonFly: Hola! Disculpa la tardanza nn' Espero que puedas leer éste final! Y con gusto estaría feliz si me sigues en la continuacion q tengo pensado hacer! nn Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, estoy totalmente en contra del KxH, detesto el yaoi, y odio el KxH!!! Es mas, estoy afiliada a un web (la escribo groups punto msn punto com barra antihieixkurama) No son muchos los fics q he leido de ésta pareja (hablando del KxB, claro!), pero los he leido y me han gustado nn Tengo en mi compu casi 200 fotos de ellos dos. Si quieres te puedo pasar algunas! Incluyendo las q hice tambien yo claro xD Mi mail (casi no uso msn, pero si quieres agregarme puedes hacerlo nn) stefi guión bajo crivelli arroba hotmail punto com). Bueno, estaría feliz si me sigues tu tambien en mi proximo fic:) Nos vemos y larga vida al KxB!!!!

Dark Jasmy: Hola, gracias! nn Y no te procupes, todos mis fics van a tener algo de KxB! nn De lo contrario, no podrñia escribir nn' Gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capi!! Nos vemos:)

**GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO A LOS 29 REVIEWS!!!! **

_Pero no se queden triste, hay mucho más KxB en mi cabecita, estén listos: "Botan, la niñera II -¿Puede ser niñero?-" Se va a cercando... A menudo dicen que las segundas partes son feas, pero yo no creo éso nn En fin..._

_SAYONARA BYE BYE, MINNA!!! ;-) MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!! QUE VIVA EL KxB!!_

**Atte. _La guida spirituale, Botan_**


End file.
